


Don't want to reveal yet ( hiatus)

by JinkookTrash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Basically figure out who's who on the way, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural - Freeform, lots of deaths, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkookTrash/pseuds/JinkookTrash
Summary: In hindsight he probably should've seen this coming. All the events had been building upto this very point, where he lay drenched in the warm pool of his own blood with not even enough strength to laugh at the irony of the situation.With much effort he turned his head to the side, a crumpled figure catching the corner of his eye. Looking at the unmoving person he prayed with every last bit of his faith that if it had all come down to this then may it end with him and him alone... just like old times.(Chap 5-6 under editing)(Chap 7 - hiatus announcement)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of triggers up ahead. Tags added so read them before you go ahead. Warning ⚠

** Chapter:1 **

**Falling.**

The sound of dried grass crunching under his shoes was deafening in the silence of the night as he walked towards the barely illuminated cliff just off the side of the road.

Climbing over the worn out fence he covered the last bit of distance between what lay ahead and what he was willing to leave behind with hesitant steps.

Peeking down at the endless fall Jisung let out a terrified whimper before back tracking a few steps. Height wasn't one of his strengths but there weren't many options to chose from in this remote place, cut off from the rest of the world.

Taking a deep breath he let go of his strong grip on the fence before slowly inching his foot towards the edge with renewed determination.

"Almost there... just a little. Its better to end everything right here Jisung-ah."

Gathering all his courage he looked down, biting his lip to stop the weak sound of fright from escaping as he thought to himself. _At least there aren't any rocks or hard surfaces to fall head-on and break bones and splatter my brain over. There's just water, how painful would that be... Not much..._ Right?

Finally deciding to not chicken out, he spread his arms out wide, cause if he was going to plunge to his death then he might as well make the most of it.

Just as he took one step forward someone spoke from behind him,

"What are you doing?"

 _"Gaaaaahhhhhhh!"_ Letting out a scream Jisung hurriedly grabbed hold of the fence, startled by the cold monotonous voice that had sabotaged his attempt at a peaceful free-fall.

Heart thumping loudly in his chest he snapped his eyes open and peered sideways, catching the silhouette of a person standing some distance away.

"Fuck you scared me, man!"

He couldn't see the guy's face because of how dark it was but the gaze he felt on his back made his skin tingle. Cold sweat beaded on his forehead as he realized that the other might move to grab him and destroy his plan.

"Just w-walk away."

Instead of listening the stranger took a few forward, making Jisung panic as one of his hands slipped and he almost plummeted to his death- _ungracefully_ with a shriek.

"Woah! Calm down boy."

Regaining his death-like grip on the frosted wood Jisung twisted his body enough to face the guy who was now much closer than before and clenched his teeth as he hissed in what he believed was a threatening voice.

"Just f-fuck off _please_."

Then, before the stranger or someone else could vandalize his best-laid plan, he let go of his hold and pushed his feet off the edge.

For a moment he was suspended in mid-air, everything in slow motion as he took in a breath of fresh air. He could see the stranger's outstretched hand as they tried to make one last attempt to save him but Jisung was far out of anyone's reach. _He was gone._

Then he began falling, the air rushing in his ears so fast that he almost went deaf but the stinging was nothing as compared to the force with which his body hit the water.

It felt like getting run over by a truck, everything going painfully numb and heavy with just a single hit. He screamed out in pain but the sound got muffled as water rushed into his mouth and nose making him gurgle and thrash as his lungs desperately tried to take in oxygen.

His body seemed to have a mind of its own as it kept struggling against his wishes, not that it mattered since he couldn't swim. Slowly his vision started clouding over and eventually, his limbs gave up after a few more pathetic jerks too. In the end, his mind started to get hazy as he drowned further into the depths, and unlike what others said, his life didn't flash by his eyes. It was only an endless abyss of darkness creeping all around him.

The last thing Jisung felt was the cold embracing his waist firmly before his body was harshly pulled which was kind of bizarre but he smiled anyway and then everything went black.

_Finally, he was free._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many triggers ahead so read tags!!!!! WARNING! ⚠

**Chapter:2**

**Beginning of the End**

_Finally he was free._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Groaning loudly he tried to turn over but a flare of pain shot up his side making him snap his eyes open. If he was dead, then why the hell did it still hurt so much? Was this some sort of punishment?

Blinking a few times he adjusted his eyes to the dimly lit box room, taking note of his surroundings as he slowly and very _painfully_ sat up against the headboard. There wasn't much other than a desk to the side and a single bed on which we was currently laying, too simple if you ask him.

Was he really dead or not? Before he could mentally debate over the million dollar question the door creaked open making him flinch at the sudden noise. A guy probably a few years older than him walked in with quiet steps and for a whole minute Jisung just stared at the flawless beauty right in front of him before his unfiltered thoughts slipped past his lips,

"Is this heaven?"

His voice came out rough and scratchy making him double over as he was overtaken by a fit of coughs. It was as if he'd shoved a handful of sand down his wind pipe and don't ask him how he knows what eating sand feels like, he just does.

The other laughed at that before tilting his angelic face to the side in a weirdly cat like way, "Wouldn't I be someone who welcomes you to hell?"

Jisung was confused at the reply but chose not to ask further in consideration of his parched throat. With much effort he peeled his eyes away from the other's handsome features and shook his head a couple of times which made him realize two things. First off his head hurt like a bitch, and secondly he was unfortunately and sadly _very much_ un-dead.

Gone was all previous curiosity as he snapped his attention at the other and hissed an unbelievable, _"You saved me?"_

The guy sat down at the edge of the bed and Jisung pulled his feet towards himself, putting as much distance as he could between them. The other had a blank look on his face as he scrutinized Jisung which made him squirm uncomfortably.

"I suppose I did."

Scowling, Jisung threw off the blankets. Instantly cold air hit his frame, making him regret leaving the warmth of the cocoon but he grit his teeth and forced himself to get off the bed. Another big mistake, since his legs were probably manufactured in a jelly factory causing them to wobble as soon as he put his weight on them. He most definitely would've face planted on the floor if not for the sudden hold on the back of his hoodie keeping him up.

The other yanked him backwards making Jisung yelp as he fell onto the bed or more like sprawled over it. Staring wide eyed at the other Jisung tried to slow down his erratic heartbeat by sheer will. "Wha-"

"Where do you think you're going?"

The other's voice was velvety smooth, having a nice effect on the ears but there was just something about it which made all the alarm bells ring in Jisung's head which was why he tried again to get away as fast as he could.

Shooting up into a sitting position Jisung tried moving his legs and arms to bring back some life into them. He barely glanced at the other's face before harshly muttering, "Shouldn't butt into others business."

Then with a much audible and bitter tone he regarded the other,

"Don't expect a thanks for your unwanted _'saving'_."

With that he finally got to his feet and at a slow pace, half stumbled and half walked out of the room and away from the stranger. He came out into a small living room but didn't have the time or patience to investigate as he spotted the door with his shoes near it and walked right towards them.

Wrenching the door with much more force than necessary he made his way down the two flights of stairs and into the..... _daylight_ _?_ Squinting at the sun he cursed himself as he realized how much time he'd been gone away. Out of habit he reached his hand to his neck finding the familiar weight of the cool metal press against his palm as he closed his fingers around it, atleast he hadn't lost it. Feeling a little better than before he took off into a random direction.

He passed by countless shops and buildings, trying to recognize anything that would let him know where in the world he was. After a while he found a vaguely familiar dingy pub and sighed in relief before making his way to the one place he didn't want to. Never once did he turn back to check if the stranger had decided to follow him or not, he couldn't care less about that nosy guy who had ruined his shot at freedom.

After a whole lot of walking Jisung was finally there, placing a hand over the rusty gate he gave himself two whole minutes of peace before steeling his nerves and walking inside. Just as expected Father Im wasn't particularly happy with him staying out the whole night and after an hour long lecture he made Jisung do the day's dishes, much to his chagrin and the other kids' amusement.

By night he was so tired, what with almost dying and then coming back only to work to his bones that he slumped onto the makeshift bed and went out like a light, not even bothered by the loud noises of the other kids snickering and making fun of him _not-so-subtly_ behind his back.

...

The care home wasn't one of the well off ones but it was the oldest, plus it was located away from the hustle bustle of the town, almost near the wilderness. That might be the reason why kids were even sent here, the further the better.

There were quite a handful of kids here who had either no one in this world or no one who _wanted_ them in this world. Jisung didn't know which category he fell into but with his luck it would somehow be worse than either. He barely had any memories outside of this place. He'd been one of the youngest in the first batch and while all the others had already left or gotten adopted, he was still stuck _here_.

The other kids didn't seem to like him even though he tried his best to be friendly and polite. Maybe it had something to do with that one time he broke a kid's nose but in his defense the other boy tried to steal his locket forcefully which was one of the biggest _No No's_ in his life, but that incident couldn't have affected all the future children too, could it?

For some reason they all seemed to share the collective goal of making his miserable life even _more_ miserable and there was nothing he could do against them since none of the Fathers or caretakers liked him either. Life, family and even the care home had blacklisted him and he had no idea why it was like that, was it some kind of discrimination from the universe or was everything his fault?

He snapped out his thoughts at the sudden screeching and squealing noises and without even looking up knew the cause of the ruckus. Just last year two siblings, the _Hwangs_ , had moved in and while the little girl was a cute little angel who despite what others told her had still interacted with Jisung a couple of times, the older boy was a devil in disguise but only Jisung saw him for what he truly was while everyone else, girls and boys alike swooned over his handsome looks and fake as fuck personality.

Jisung's life hadn't particularly been easier before that boy came but it had remarkably became shittier after him, so it was obvious that he kept his distance from the other, not that the famous pretty boy would notice someone as worthless as Jisung among the sea of people falling at his feet. Even the elders took a special liking to the boy, giving him extra portions of food and better scraps of clothes that people would donate to them. Jisung wasn't envious, no, _Never_. It was just.... unfair.

-

-

-

Jisung knew he couldn't sneak out so soon after his previous stunt so he waited a little over a week before putting his next plan into action. He hadn't always been suicidal and there wasn't really a strong reason for him wanting to die but there was just no reason to live for either, and it had been getting harder and harder to get by each day so maybe it would be better to just get everything over with. An escape from the spiraling darkness that surrounds him and the emptiness that fills him up from inside. 

Finally he got a chance to get away without getting noticed and he did exactly that. This time he planned for a simpler way.... _sleeping pills_. He just hoped he'd be able to get them without some sort of prescription, which ofcourse he didn't have on him.

For his plan to work he had to go to the shadiest place of the town, which he normally steered clear of but it couldn't be helped. Pulling his hood down he buried his hands in his jeans pocket as he tried to subtly walk towards danger zone. Everything seemed to be fine until he came across a group of junkies who started wolf whistling as they gave him sleazy grins. Nervously he grasped the cool metal of the locket which he always wore to calm his nerves as he quickened his pace and hurried away.

He released a breath of relief when he was finally inside the shop. The man behind the counter wasn't any bit better but he supposed that with all the cameras around the other wouldn't try anything funny, or he hoped the other wouldn't. Getting his heartbeat back down to normal he walked to the counter and mustered every ounce of his confidence, which really wasn't much to begin with,

"A b-bottle of sleeping pills."

He slid the bills across the counter making sure that they were more than necessary. For a minute the guy stared directly at him and Jisung had to fight down the urge to bolt right out and abort mission but then the man smiled, showing off his two missing front teeth.

"One bottle coming right up pretty boy."

A shiver ran down his spine and he realized not for the first time how fucking stupid his plans always were. Tapping his foot impatiently he waited for the man to hand over the bottle and couldn't help but flinch when the other grabbed his wrist while passing the said item. The man used his hand to tug him forward, making Jisung's chest hit the counter as he squeaked indignantly.

"You should be careful with that _lovely_."

Jisung barely managed to stutter out a response with the man's breath fanning over his face in nauseating waves, "Y-Yea- I mean it's not for me."

The man then loosened his hold and Jisung didn't wait a second longer before rushing out of the shop and sprinting down the streets. Just when he thought that he was finally out of trouble he slammed into something rock hard.

_"Ow!"_

Rubbing his nose he looked up only to find himself staring into the same eyes that had been haunting his dreams recently. Up close the other's face looked even more unreal with the sharp slope of his nose to his chiseled jawline and slightly pouted lips but what caught his entire attention were the eyes. They were slanted and had a certain mischievous glint, giving them a cat like appearance. Jisung tried but failed to break eye contact until the other looked away.

Surprised that the other backed down first he followed his line of vision which was fixed at the ground and gasped in horror. Quickly bending down Jisung threw the bottle back into the black shopper which at some point had fallen from his hand. Clearing his throat he tried to side step but the other moved in time to block his path. Taking it as an innocent coincidence Jisung took a step to the other side but the other copied him yet again making it clear that it hadn't been some mistake.

"Can you please get the fuck out of my way?"

Okay so Jisung could have been a _teeny tiny_ bit politer but he just wanted to get back and-

"No."

Shocked at the others blunt answer Jisung couldn't help but stare with his mouth hanging open.

"Look can you stop interfering?!"

He tried walking past once again and even made it a few steps away but then cold fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back. Losing his balance Jisung almost fell onto his rear but there was already a hand holding his waist to steady him and _oh man holy shit_ was this some sort of drama?

Jisung went rock still for a few seconds and only when the other let go of him, - _after helping him stand on his very own two feet ofcourse-_ did he come crashing back to earth. Feeling flustered and irritated he cleared his throat and quickly took three large steps towards the direction of his home and away from the odd stranger but then stopped as he looked down only to find his hand empty.

Whipping his head back he came face to face with the other who had a smug look on his face as he dangled the black shopper in front of Jisung, "Forgot something pipsqueak?"

And like any other idiot Jisung stomped upto the other and tried his best to snatch the shopper back. His fruitless tries only made the stranger laugh out loud which sounded like bells chiming but that was definitely not what Jisung was focused on.

A palm pressed onto Jisung's forehead and suddenly he was pushed away. It was like a blow to his nonexistent ego when a single hand was able to keep him away and so he tried even harder. Damn that guy's strength.

Jisung was really very super annoyed now. "Why are you doing this?!!!"

"Why do you want to die so badly?"

At that he stopped struggling and looked away before crossing his arms, "Who says I want to die?"

"You." The guy really liked answering in short.

Jisung huffed, "None of your concern. Now give me back my shopper!"

The other sighed in exasperation and Jisung was certain that the other had finally given up but the guy merely gave him a bored look before turning around and walking away with the shopper still in his hold.

"Ya! Hey! Give it back!!"

Jisung scrambled after the other, determined to take back what was his but the other was both fast and clever as he dodged all of his sneak attacks and speed walked to who knows where.

After some time the stranger stopped and Jisung let out something akin to "Aha!" before diving forward to catch the guy offguard but missed as the other side-stepped making Jisung fall forward and kiss the hard ground.

Whimpering he got to his feet and looked back ready to curse that guy to hell and back but there was no sign of the other. He did a 360° scan and found himself staring open mouth at the Care home. How did they even get here? How did the stranger even _know_ about this place?

Before he could pull out his hair in confusion and shock, a shrill sound brought him out of his reverie and he found Father Im walking straight towards him. _Shit_ , he was in so much trouble.

Gulping back a pitiful cry for help, he walked the last few steps with his head bowed in shame but that didn't do anything to calm the fury known as Father Im as the man grabbed his ear in a harsh pinch and dragged him inside for probably an earful of lecture and another punishment.

-

-

-

For a month things were as peaceful as they could ever be in his life except the part where Father Im kept a particularly close eye on him and even went as far as to follow him around everywhere. Not that he could complain because that would just get him another day spent washing dirty dishes and even doing laundry.

It was supposed to be like any other day but something in the air felt wrong, like a very _very_ bad thing was going to happen but Jisung didn't exactly know what. No matter how much he tried to shrug the ominous feeling off, he couldn't. So as soon as he found a sliver of opening at night he escaped out of the suffocating space of the Care Home with no specific destination in mind.

He was strolling down the streets when he found himself unconsciously walking through the same neighborhood where he had bought the sleeping pills from. Feeling a sense of dread he quickly turned around but bumped into someone, it felt alot like deja vu. Looking up he half expected to be met by the same handsome yet nosy stranger but the guy in front of him wasn't whom he was expecting at all.

Bowing down he muttered an apology before walking away but suddenly he was stopped by a hand gripping his elbow. People really needed to _stop_ stopping him.

Trying his best to stay calm he gave the other his blankest stare, "Excuse me?"

The man smiled and for a moment Jisung felt childish for being so paranoid but then the man looked him up and down before licking his lips, "Why don't you join us?"

 _Fuck_. Jisung pressed his lips into a thin line and coldly replied, "I'll pass."

Before the other could say anything else Jisung turned away and power walked from there. Only when he was a good few blocks away did he finally stop to take a breather but out of nowhere a pair of hands wrapped around his mouth as he was dragged away. Jisung screamed and thrashed but his shouts were muffled and he couldn't fight against the strong hold of whoever it was behind him as he got pulled into a secluded place away from the main street.

After a few minutes of kicking his heels and clawing at the hands he was set free but not before the person punched him in the gut. Doubling over in pain Jisung fought away the tears and looked up to find two bulky guys standing a few feet away wearing matching amused expressions. A shove to his back confirmed his suspicions as he looked behind him only to find the lanky guy who had stopped him from before. He was surrounded and screwed.

Jisung staggered slightly before planting his feet firmly on the ground and facing the thugs with a murderous glare. Trying his best to keep all three of them in his line of vision he kept whipping his head side to side which made them snort in amusement. That's when a new voice broke through the silence and made everything a hundred times more serious than it already was.

"Looks like you finally decided to join us lovely."

The voice sounded somewhat familiar making Jisung snap his attention immediately to the man walking out of the shadows. His eyes widened in newfound terror as he recognized the man as the shop owner from whom he had bought the sleeping pills.

"Y-You? What-"

The guy smiled widely showing off his missing front teeth before his face morphed into an angry one as he took large strides towards him. Jisung cowered back but the man grabbed his collar, easily lifting him off the ground as he spat on his face,

"I got charged of felony and lost my shop because of you bitch!"

Jisung bit his tongue to stop the scared noise from escaping, "W-What do you mean? I didn't-"

The man brought him down close to his face and Jisung gulped past the lump in his throat, trying to inch away but the man was having none of that as he shook him in his hold before throwing him to the ground.

"You reported me for selling those unprescribed pills and now you're playing innocent?!"

Dumbfounded by the false accusation Jisung desperately tried to explain to the other,

"I swear I didn't report you or anything!! I didn't even get to take those pills for fuck's sake!"

The man clicked his tongue and gestured to the guy behind Jisung. Immediately there were rough hands pulling him into a standing position and before he could defend himself the guy smacked his face. One of the bulky guy decided to join in too as he punched Jisung's abdomen making him stumble a few steps back as he clutched his stomach and cried out in pain but there was someone else who caught him from behind and pushed him to the side making him fall.

He had no idea who was hitting him any more, too many feet kicking him across every inch of his body making him scream out in pain. Black dots started to cloud his vision but before he could lose consciousness everything came to a sudden stand still.

Breathing in harshly through his nose he blinked to focus against the blinding ache which was starting to take over his body and mind. The shop owner was standing right over him and peering down as if inspecting some sort of insect.

"This isn't much fun is it. How about we... ?"

Jisung's mind kick started into panic mode as he watched the look in the man's eyes change from bored to almost predatory, so with whatever little strength he had left Jisung tried crawling away from the other. Laughing at his pathetic try the man leisurely walked closer before stomping his feet over Jisung's thigh making the boy belt out in pain.

"Don't you look like a feast lovely~"

Jisung wanted to throw up at the other's disgusting tone. Digging his nails into the man's ankles he tried to get the foot off his bruised leg. He even succeeded in getting his thigh free as the man hissed in pain but instead of moving away, the other straddled Jisung's waist by putting his whole weight over the boy.

His weak attempts to punch the other were cut off as the man grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above his head. Jisung couldn't help but sob as he realized that there was no way out of this nightmare. Still, he tried to wiggle under the man to make him let go but the other only guffawed as he called over one of his goons.

One of the buffed guy sat down near Jisung's head and took hold of his wrists, giving the shop owner freedom to use both his hands for whatever he was planning to. Jisung was downright crying by now, unable to stop the tears from streaming down his face as he hopelessly tried to plead.

"P-Please just let me go. I promise I w-won't come back or tell anyone. J-Just let me go."

The man chuckled and made a cooing noise as he caressed the side of his face, "Don't be scared lovely. It'll hurt a little but then you'll enjoy this too."

Shaking his head Jisung tried to speak up again but ended up choking as one of the man's hand went under his hoodie and started roaming over his torso. Suddenly the man pinched one of his nipples and Jisung yelped which made the others laugh.

The man then leaned his face down towards Jisung's.

"Does baby boy like this?" He punctuated his question with another pinch making Jisung whimper weakly as fresh tears flowed down his face. He didn't like this. He _hated_ this. He just wanted to wake up from this horrible dream.

Not wanting to give up Jisung screamed for help but the the guy behind him back handed his face making him spit out blood as his head snapped to the side. His ear started to ring and his vision spinned making him go placcid which gave the man above him the opportunity to push his hoodie up. With stuttering breaths Jisung regaind his focus and tried once again to throw the monster off him but he couldn't make the heavy guy even budge from the spot.

When the man lifted his weight off a little, Jisung thought that it was finally over but then the man rolled down his hips and groaned in a wanton way while Jisung gasped loudly as he widened his eyes and screamed loudly,

"S-STOP!"

Shutting his eyes Jisung bit down on his tongue as pain and disgust washed over his body in waves. He braced himself for what the other was about to do next as the man's fingers ghosted over his zipper but then everything went still for the second time that night.

When nothing happened for a few crucially long seconds Jisung cracked one eye open. The man over him and the two behind him who had been snickering the whole time as they watched, were all looking somewhere to the side. Jisung tried craning his neck but couldn't see anything. He prayed that whatever it was that had made all the guys stop would save him.

_"What do you think you're doing toothless?"_

The voice was ice cold and sharp as it pierced through the deafening silence and Jisung sobbed in relief when he recognized who it belonged to. The shop owner didn't take the insult to his teeth well as he growled angrily,

"What did you say punk?!"

Jerking his head towards the guys behind him, the man whistled and Jisung frantically shook his head as he tried to warn the other,

"R-Run! They're going to hurt you!!"

He heard the familiar tinkling laughter and watched in horror as the men walked out of his line of sight. He could only strain his ears to catch whatever was happening and heard them call out to the newcomer in a disgustingly sugary voice.

"Come join us handsome, you can have fun with that pretty little thing too _."_

Pushing against the hold Jisung raised his body and bit down as hard as he could on the man's ear as he tried to divert his attention from the newcomer, "LEAVE HIM!!"

Yelping in surprise the shop owner snapped his head back to Jisung, "You little shit!" and raised his hand.

Jisung clamped his eyes shut waiting for the blow but instead of feeling pain, a strong gust of wind whizzed past him and suddenly he could breathe freely. Opening his eyes, Jisung gasped in surprise as he looked around him. The shop owner as well as the guy who had been holding him down were lying a few feet away groaning in pain while the two other thugs had their eyes widened in shock as they stood gaping like idiots.

A hand reached out to Jisung and he looked up into the familiar cat like eyes. Unlike all the other times he didn't see the usual glint of amusement, rather there was a flame burning behind the other's pupils which made Jisung feel a sense of security as he grabbed onto the others hand with his own trembling one.

The other lifted him off the ground with ease but rather than letting go, Jisung was pulled towards his chest. Involuntarily he shuddered when the other's breath ghosted over the shell of his ear. The other whispered in a commanding tone leaving no room for discussion,

"No matter what you hear _D_ _o Not_ open your eyes."

Jisung gave a slight nod and found himself being lightly pushed towards the wall. Crouching, he tucked his head between his knees and covered his ears with his hands as he curled against the wall, completely entrusting his everything to the other. And then he heard it..... screams, loud and high pitched sounds which made his blood run cold as his heart started beating in his ears. Muffling his whines Jisung tried to block out the terrorizing cries and begs of mercy that reached his ears as well the inhuman growls which he thought might be a figment of his imagination.

After what felt like an eternity of blood curdling screams and painful wrenching noises everything became calm and serene except for the sound of light footsteps which seemed to be coming towards his very direction. Whimpering in fear he tried to become one with the wall but then the sound stopped and someone softly whispered.

"Hey it's okay now. You can open your eyes, you're safe."

Hesitantly Jisung peeked from behind his arms that obscured his face. For a second he was scared of who or rather what he'll see but his line of vision was blocked by someone's face and he sobbed in relief as he threw himself at the other.

The guy caught him with ease and tucked Jisung's head into his neck as he pulled him up and started walking. Jisung tried to push away from the other to look around but the other kept a firm hand at the back of his head, not letting him see what had just gone down in that shady place. Only when they had walked for a long while did the other finally stop.

Jisung didn't want to leave the safe position that he was, his face hidden against the other's chest while the older had one hand placed on Jisung's head and the other around his waist. Jisung didn't want to but he had to, there were too many questions and so much that he needed to know. The other was also a little reluctant when Jisung pushed away but still, he let go.

Blinking a few times Jisung looked around, instantly recognizing the place. It was the little park at the edge of the forest near the Care Home that he used to frequent. It was mostly deserted because other kids were too scared of this place but for him, it was his safe haven.

The other still had one hand closed around Jisung's elbow and he was silently glad for that since his legs almost gave out beneath him as the adrenaline which had been keeping him going for all this time finally left his body. The other guided Jisung to the bench and soon both of them were sitting in an awkward silence.

It took some time for Jisung to get his bearings but after his emotions were finally under control, he looked over at the other and found him already looking at Jisung. He had to physically hold himself back from getting lost in those swirling pools of light brown as he spoke up, "W-Wh-"

Placing his hand on his chest Jisung breathed in as he tried again in a much stable voice.

"Who are you?"

The other tilted his head, "I'm Minho."

Jisung tested the others name on his tongue and decided that he actually liked the way it tasted, but that was not what he had meant.

"I mean _who_ are you and how is it that you find me whenever I'm in trouble?"

The other, _Minho_ gave him a calculative look before muttering, "Even I want to know that." He then suddenly leaned closer but Jisung didn't back away which made Minho's eyes twinkle in that familiar mischievous way.

"What is it about you?" He traced one finger down Jisung's cheek and the boy shivered at the cold touch which burned through his skin.

"Why do you smell like this?" At this Jisung looked at the other with confused eyes.

"My s-smell?"

For emphasis Minho lowered his head slightly and nosed at the junction between Jisung's neck and shoulder feeling the pulse there quicken as he deeply inhaled the boy's mysterious scent.

"Mhmm your scent it's so...... _different._ "

Suddenly everything became too hot for Jisung. Turning his face to the opposite side he slid a little away from the other and clasped the locket into his sweaty palm before muttering,

"I-I don't understand what you mean."

Minho sat back straighter, his face going blank. "Neither do I."

After a breath or two Jisung couldn't help but ask, "How did you know where I lived that time? Why did you save me from drowning? Why did you take away those pills? And tonight, h-how did you know where I was a-and what happened to th- _to them-_ "

Throwing one arm over the back of bench Minho _'tsked'_ and gave him a poker look, "You ask alot of questions pipsqueak."

Huffing at the rude nickname Jisung crossed his arms, "My name's Han Jisung, not pipsqueak."

A tinkling laughter drifted through the night and Jisung found himself mesmerized by the being sitting beside him as he watched Minho's eyes crinkle into little crescents and his lips pull into a beautiful smile.

Suddenly the other turned to him and Jisung felt embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Did you know that you look like a squirrel when you pout?"

Spluttering indignitantly Jisung strongly denied the statement but the other kept teasing and somehow the tension that had been hanging heavily around them dissolved until it was finally time to get up and face reality. Truth be told Jisung had actually enjoyed the other's company without the usual biting remarks and scowls. Minho was alot quieter and wittier than him but Jisung's fiery personality made up for that as he met the other head on in arguments and that was how time passed by, with both of them bickering back and forth and no one backing down anytime soon.

"I think you should head back now."

Indeed he should but that didn't mean that he wanted to, not that his choice mattered. So with much difficulty Jisung stood up only to yelp loudly as his knees buckled making him crumple to the ground. Luckily for him Minho was there to catch him _again_ before he could fall down and take anymore damage and that's how, without a word it was decided that the other would be carrying Jisung's almost dead weight back.

The moon was hidden behind the clouds, draping everything under a dark curtain as they walked away from the light bustling towards the Care Home, the left over life slowly bleeding away.

It was eerily quiet, a little too much to be honest and the feeling of something horribly wrong settled like a stone in Jisung's gut yet again. Even Minho was being extra cautious as he kept throwing glances around them as if expecting something to jump out of the darkness. Jisung couldn't blame the other since he too felt goosebumps break over his skin when he tried listening for the usual sounds that accompanied him but met creepy silence instead. It was like everything had gone dead-still and it freaked the hell out of him.

Just before they could reach the gates Minho stopped, almost making Jisung lose his footing by the suddeness of the action. Jisung turned to the other, a question at the tip of his tongue but it died right there as he watched Minho tilt his chin up as something flashed in his previously brown eyes.

Minho's whole body jerked as if being electrocuted and he harshly pulled Jisung back while hissing, "We need to get away _Now! "_

Before Minho could even react Jisung broke free of the other's hold and ran towards the gate realizing that something was not right at the Care Home. As his vision adjusted to the sudden moonlight filtering past the clouds he forgot all about his body, the pain, how his lungs felt punctured whenever he so much as breathed, he forgot everything and his eyes widened in horror.

The little stone pathway that led to the building which used to be a dull grey color was now painted red. The door of the small run-down building hung off it's hinges with long jagged marks all around the place. There wasn't a single sound coming from the place and as Jisung stepped past the gates he gasped in shock before sprinting towards the huge oak tree that stood alone in the little front yard.

Hanging from one of the branch was Father Im, his face purple and eyes rolled upward as his tongue hung out. There was not a single speck of dirt on the elder's clothes, he looked almost like a heavenly being with his pure white robes if not for the sickening color of his skin.

Feeling bile rise up his throat Jisung turned around and threw up against the wall.

Heaving, Jisung stumbled towards the building and ignored Minho's attempt to stop him as he walked right inside. There were bloodied handprints on the walls making him tremble in his steps as he forced himself to look past that, to find someone..... _anyone._

The door creaked under his touch as he peeked inside the dark hall where the children slept. Hands shaking badly he walked the few steps towards the switchboard and flipped them on.

A scream ripped past his lips as Jisung fell onto his back and hurriedly crawled away from the gruesome image in front of him. Bodies were lying all around and blood was splattered across each and every surface as if someone had maniacally splashed buckets of it all over. Looking down Jisung stared at his hands which were now covered in red and quickly scrambled to his feet as he ran away from there. He tried shutting his eyes to block out the grotesque picture but the memory of the lifeless bodies of children he had eaten and shared a home with had been burnt in his mind.

Out of breath he finally stopped, realizing that his feet had brought him out of the building from the back gate where it met the wilderness. He made to turn back but a lump near the edge of the forest caught his attention. Slowly with bated breath and hesitant steps he walked towards it.

His eyes widened in disbelief and he dropped down to his knees, letting a broken sob as soon as he saw the little girl's body lying in a twisted way. The once cheerful and friendly kid who despite everyone's warning had still talked to Jisung was lying in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes were wide open and the light which once shined in them was now gone, replaced by dullness. As he inched closer he couldn't help but cry out miserably, Hyuna's throat was slit open and one of her tiny hand was reaching out as if calling for help.

With trembling hands he cradled the girl's head in his lap as he muttered in a brokenly, "I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry..." Something rustled in the forest, making him whip his head in the direction of the noise. Carefully placing the girl back on the ground he got to his feet he limped towards the forest and there he saw him, _Hwang Hyunjin._ The boy's clothes were torn to shreds with blood red slashes running up and down the once unblemished skin. His face was swollen purple from one side and there was a bloody knife clasped in his hand, he was almost unrecognizeable.

Before he could kneel beside the boy to check on him, he heard the sound of a twig snapping and suddenly Minho was in front of him with his back facing Jisung and arms spread wide. He looked past the others shoulder and saw someone walk out from behind the trees.

With skin as pale as a porcelain doll's, a man with curly blonde hair walked towards them. Jisung heard a low hiss escape past Minho's lips and shivered but then the blonde guy hissed back in a shrill tone making Jisung break into cold sweat. It didn't sound human at all, it was as if they were...

Jisung clutched the back of Minho's shirt and tried to pull the other back but suddenly chaos broke out and he was harshly thrown back. Groaning in pain Jisung tried to sit back up and almost wished that he hadn't. There, in front of him, Minho and the blonde guy were engaged in a battle which was too fast for his eyes to follow. They both clashed with force that rattled Jisung to his bones as he watched in terror and slight amazement.

The fight came to a sudden stand still with both of them crouched into an attacking stance, their teeth bared at each other and that's when Jisung saw it. Sharp canine teeth or more like _fangs_ and eyes shining a dull amber color.

The blonde guy pounced first catching Minho off guard as he pinned him to the ground and started punching. Finally Jisung came to his senses and staggered to his feet grabbing whatever he could find, which happened to be a thick branch. With a loud battle cry he ran towards the duo on the ground and too late he heard Minho yell,

"JISUNG NO!!"

He hadn't even brought the branch down before it was out of his hold, and cold fingers were wrapped around his throat. The hold wasn't strong enough to cut his airway but it made it clear that if Jisung tried anything funny, it wouldn't take much to snap his neck.

Minho was back on his feet but didn't make a move in case the blonde hurt Jisung.

"Leave him out of it Chan!"

The blonde or _Chan_ gave Minho a withering look, his eyes full of anger as he rasped in a low threatening voice,

"I didn't think you'd stoop so low Minho. What did these innocent humans even do to you?!"

Jisung looked between the two in confusion and Minho seemed to be sharing the same sentiments as he held his hands up in surrender.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I didn't do this Chan."

Chan scoffed and his hold tightened a fraction, enough for Jisung to widen his eyes in shock which made Minho hiss.

"It wasn't me. You know I wouldn't ever do such a monsterous thing!"

There seemed to be a wordless battle between Minho and Chan who were glaring at each other.

Finally Chan loosened his hold and Jisung quickly staggered away from him. Within a second Minho was by his side and Jisung shrieked at the other appearing so quickly.

For the first time since he met Minho, Jisung felt genuinely afraid of the other. He took a few steps back and whipped his head between the two of them watching as the amber color bled away from Minho's eyes, replaced by the usual light brown.

"W-What are yo-"

Before he could get those words past his trembling lips his vision blurred and his head started throbbing horribly as he pitched sideways. The last thing he could remember was not meeting the hard ground like he had expected but cold arms wrapping around his body before he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Explaining.**

Lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the blinding sunlight Jisung let out a heavy sigh. The clear blue sky was almost taunting as he dropped his hand down and turned his attention to the kids running around the park but away from the spot where he sat. He could hear their laughter clearly amongst the sound of the blowing wind and rustling leaves. Turning his head around, his eyes widened at the looming forest starting right behind him, dangerously close.

Feeling a shiver run up his spine he jumped to his feet, wrong move. The peacefulness of the place shattered like glass and he could only stare in fear as the dark clouds rolled in, a deadly silence falling around him. Stumbling back Jisung watched the forest start to grow, the vines crawling across the withered grass, towards him. He could feel the trees laughing at him, mocking him, calling out to him. He'd barely turned his back to the terrifying sight when the stench of rotten meat and the horrid view of dead bodies piled into heaps greeted him.

Tears falling endlessly he screamed till his throat hurt but instead, what he heard back was cynical laughter as the dead faces of the orphanage kids stared at him with wide lifeless eyes. And just as he thought he might pass out, a pale hand with sharp claws dripping bright red came to rest on his shoulder.

With a loud gasp Jisung shot up from where he lay, startling someone standing nearby who cursed loudly. Ignoring the loud hammering of his heart, he swerved his head around, zeroing in on the scared looking boy with guarded eyes. Quickly scrambling back on the bed, Jisung's head made a painful contact with the headboard but that was a worry for later as he focused entirely on the presence besides him.

Feeling Jisung's obvious confusion and fear, the boy held up his hands in surrender and without breaking eye contact, loudly called, "Chan Hyung he's up!"

Jisung had half a mind to make a run for it, if worse comes to worse he'd break the kid's nose but before he could even move an inch, the door opened to reveal a guy with curly blonde hair.

Images of the very guy flashed through his mind making Jisung wince as asked in a scared voice, "Who are you... Where am I?"

The blonde guy slowly approached him and thats when Jisung noticed the tray in his hands. Frowning, he tried backing away further, the other only smiling warmly at him, "You should eat first and then we'll talk, alright? By the way I'm Bang Chan and this is my home."

Jisung squinted at the tray but before he could voice his suspicion over the other's friendliness, his head started to pound heavily against his skull making him whimper as memories of the bloodbath in the orphanage flitted through his head. Grabbing at his hair he gasped,

"The orphanage and k-kids. Where's Minho hyung an-" He stopped as the other patted his back in a soothing way.

"Hey hey slow down and breathe. If it helps I'll call Minho in for you."

The said person was inside the room before anyone could even call out for him.

Suddenly the air in the room tensed as Minho hissed sharp and threatening,

"Get your hands off him."

Not wanting to make the other anymore angry Jisung quickly sat back straighter on the bed while Chan took some friendly steps away. Minho was beside him in a second as he wiped the tears away from Jisung's face which he hadn't even known about.

"Did he do something to you?"

Jisung just stared into the other's eyes, questioning the memory of sharp claws and fangs.... Had it been the same guy as the one before him? Tentatively reaching his hand out, he wrapped his fingers around one of Minho's hand, feeling the other's ice cold skin.

"Was it all real.....? You, the blonde gu- Chan and my _h-home?_ "

Even after having met the other only a couple of times Jisung knew that Minho wasn't the emotional type but the soft look of concern in his eyes was unmistakable, causing Jisung's heart to constrict painfully. He should've been the one to die and not the other kids, if only he hadn't left that night.. but what could he have changed anyway? He was just some useless, scrawny nobody-

"You shouldn't blame yourself. No one could've predicted what happened."

Taking a few calming breaths Jisung finally let go of the hand he had been tightly clutching to and turned to one who had just spoken.

"Did anyone m-make it?"

Chan quietly observed him for a few seconds before replying carefully, "Only one."

Relief flooded through his body in a dizzying speed as Jisung let out a huge gush of air before struggling to his feet, "Who? Where? Are they alright? Can I please go meet them?!"

The older held up his hands to stop his advances, "I don't think now is the best time."

Frowning slightly Jisung stopped long enough to ask, "Are they alright? Are they badly hurt? Did you take them to a hospital? How long has it even be-"

"Jisung calm down."

Minho tried to drag the hyper-ventilating boy down but the other wasn't having any of that as he tried to bodily slam into the blonde man of steel standing short in front of him.

"Get out of my way. Lemme go!"

"Jisun-"

"Fucking Let Me GO Now!!"

By some miracle he managed to escape past Chan and was almost out of the room when he felt cold fingers dig harshly into his waist and turn him around.

Coming face to face with Minho he screamed at the older to let him go but his protests met deaf ears. Trying to push against the other's rock hard chest he even landed a few punches but that barely made any difference as he was manhandled back onto the bed.

"Why the fuck are you doing this to me?!"

His questions were ignored as everyone including Minho quietly piled out of the room, last was Chan who gave Jisung a sympathetic look before finally locking the door and leaving him alone. Shouting in anger Jisung threw the tray across the room and did as much damage as he could, even kicking the door for good measure which ended up with his toe turning a horrible shade of purple, just like his mood.

Curling into a tight ball Jisung hid under the bed as fresh tears strolled down his face. Muffling his cries he tried to stop the memories of the orphanage and the smiling faces of the kids from re-surfacing but there was nothing to distract him in this solitary confinement. Even though most of the memories that he had made in that place weren't what he'd call happy but it had still been a home to him, a safe place where he had grown up. He lost his home and wasn't even allowed to meet the only person who had lived. What had he ever done in his life to deserve this shit.

The sound of the door creaking open caught his attention as he squeezed further back to try and become invisible. A pair of pink socked feet stopped right by the bed and suddenly a head poked under the bed as the person spoke up in a deep voice,

"Do you mind if I join you mate?"

Surprised at the odd question Jisung just blinked rapidly at the other, his dumbfound expression was apparently taken as a confirmation since the next thing he knew, a body was wiggling to get under the bed too. Letting out a whine at the tight fit the other finally found the most comfortable position he could, before facing a frozen Jisung.

"Hi I'm Felix and 22. What's your name?"

It took Jisung's brain a solid five minutes to catch upto the possibility of having the most normal conversation that he might've had in months and then another two minutes to find his useless tongue and kick it into action.

"Uh I'm Jisung and 22 too...?"

Jisung watched in amazement as the boy's eyes lit up even under the dim lights and involuntarily whispered, "Wow."

Felix somehow managed to tilt his head in a cute pup like way even with the cold floor pressing onto almost every inch of their bodies as he asked in his highly contrasting deep as hell voice,

"Wow?"

Jisung's mouth decided to officially run freely as he found himself blabbering,

"Your eyes are really pretty and are sparkling even under this shitty excuse of a light which is like _wow_."

A huge smile broke across Felix's face and Jisung thought that if _'sunshine and rainbows'_ was a living thing, it'd be this beaming bright boy in front of him.

"How are you feeling Sungie? Ah you don't mind me calling you that do you? It's just that you are so cute and I want to squish those jeekies so badly."

 _Sungie?_ Even if the boy wanted to call him 'piece-of-shit' or 'dung-face', he would gladly let him for that very smile alone. No one had smiled so bright and honest at him in ages, unless they were just about ready to beat the crap out of him.

"Yeah I don't mind but are you sure you can see fine here cause you just called me cute which is like, not true."

As soon as the words were out he knew he had messed up, watching the soft smile fall off the other's face was proof of that. Unconsciously curling tighter he was about to apologize when a warm hand wrapped around his own and he looked up to find the boy smiling again,

"How about we grab some snacks? I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Grabbing at the out that the other provided Jisung nodded his head and crawled after the other from under the bed.

"Are you sure I can go out Felix? You won't get in trouble will you?"

Felix turned to look at him with the evilest grin as he cackled like a witch, leaning in to whisper conspirationally,

"It's totally okay. No one can resist my pout."

And Jisung believed him without a doubt, since he was just about ready to sell his soul off for a smile from the dazzling angel in front of him, what havoc would a pout wreak!

Jisung felt his heart jump in his chest as Felix turned the door knob but his nerves were put to rest as the other boy intertwined their hands and lightly pulled him out of his prison. Taking in the view with some sort of hunger Jisung turned his head in every direction.

They were probably in a living room since there were loads of bean bags thrown haphazardly around along with one of the biggest sofa he had ever seen. Large floor to ceiling windows to the left, allowed daylight to pour in and brighten the whole place. Fortunately, there was no one around putting Jisung to ease. Felix stood quietly beside him as he let him explore the place wordlessly. Once it looked like he was done, the other tugged at his hand towards the right. They came to an open kitchen with an island counter separating it from the rest of the living room and yet again there wasn't a single soul there, which now seemed more suspicious than good luck.

"Where's everyone?"

Felix had left him sitting on one of the stools while going about making what looked like coffee.

"Oh they are in the house but Channie hyung told them not to scare you so they're hiding."

"What? Scare me? Hiding? Don't you think that sounds you know... _more_ scary?"

Felix just giggled cutely before putting something in the microwave.

"Don't worry we're not some haunted house family out for your blood or anything. Well not _everyone_ anyway."

Jisung's eyes widened as his brain registered the others words but before he could ask anything, the other boy whined softly while muttering in a small voice.

"I wasn't trying to _scare_ him hyung. It was just the truth- Okay okay! Will you let me feed this adorable baby squirrel or do you want him to starve?"

Jisung rubbed his eyes and looked around to make sure he hadn't missed out on a third person with them before staring in concern at the humming boy in front of him. Did he just go deaf for a minute and skipped someone speaking? Or was there someone beside them that he couldn't see or hear- _a ghost?_

"Who were you talking to Felix?"

At that, the boy finally turned his attention to him and gave a huge smile before placing a mug of hot steaming coffee and a plate of eggs n bacon.

"Nothing to worry about Sungie. Eat first talk later."

Distracted by the aroma of delicious warm food Jisung merely shrugged. Who was he to say no to 'The Felix 1000watt Smile'. Giving up, he dug into his food like the starved man he was and completely forgot about anything other than how good re-heated egg n bacon tasted with coffee. Belatedly he realized that Felix was just sitting and staring at him rather than eating so he tried to ask, "Why aren't you eating?" but it came out more like _"Muah arem oo eaem?"_

Quickly swallowing down the huge bite he cleared his throat to ask properly but the other had apparently found something interesting... his cheeks. Jisung blinked a few times not knowing how exactly to tell the other to stop as Felix continued to poke his tiny fingers into Jisung's chubby cheeks while making soft cooing noises.

"Umm Felix? Can you like _not_ do that?"

Snapping his head up Felix stopped poking but didn't pull away his hand as he exclaimed in a voice full of awe,

"But you're so adorbs!"

Tipping his head away Jisung focused on drinking coffee rather than replying with something that would most definitely ruin the other boy's jolly mood.

Once the food was done Jisung scanned his surrounding before asking Felix in a hushed voice,

"Hey Felix do you know where the kid-"

Before he could even finish asking a palm was pressed against his mouth. Shaking his head, Felix made a 'be quiet' gesture before saying in a louder than needed voice,

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let's just go back to the room Sungie."

Jisung tried to shake the palm off as he let out muffled complaints but Felix made some more weird gestures and when Jisung finally calmed down, the other waved his hand asking him to follow quietly.

Walking as noiselessly as possible Jisung tip-toed behind the boy, out of the living room and down the stairs and towards some room at the far end. Just as Felix was about to open the door a loud noise came from above and suddenly Jisung was yanked inside the room by the small looking boy with a surprisingly strong force.

"Woah!"

Before he could fully appreciate Felix's hidden strength, someone crashed in through the door behind them. Whipping his head around he was met with not one but three different faces. Minho was wearing a blank look as he stared directly at Jisung while Chan had a disappointed one as he glared at Felix who was instead looking at the world's most interesting thing - _the floor._ Jisung recognized the last boy as the fox-faced kid who he'd seen when he woke up but didn't know name of.

Not knowing the reason for the sudden tension Jisung turned to look inside the room which was quite plain, with white washed walls and tall windows having just a single bed and someone lying o-

Feeling his body go rigid Jisung stumbled towards the bed and stared with wide teary eyes at the person. Unable to stop himself Jisung ran his hands along the other's body checking for wounds or bruises but there were none, nothing at all. It was like the other went back to the way he always was except that the skin was too hard and cold and when Jisung pressed his two fingers against the jugular..... there was no pulse.

Inhaling sharply, Jisung placed his ear over the other's chest as he desperately tried to find the sound of a beating heart, yet no matter how hard and long he pressed down, there was none. Snapping his head up, he glared at Chan and yelled accusingly,

"You said that he survived! Then why isn't Hyunjin breathing?!"

"He did survive but-"

"But What?! He's dead!!"

Taking a step forward Chan whispered almost apologetically,

"He's not really dead."

Finally losing control Jisung pushed himself away from Hyunjin's dead body and raised his fist as he almost choked over his words.

"He's dead, h-his heart isn't beating and you lied to me!"

"Let me just explai-"

Letting out a sigh Minho walked past Chan and straight towards Jisung's shivering form. Grabbing the boy's fist he unclasped his fingers and placed his palm against his own chest.

Jisung tried to yank his hand back, "What are you doing?"

But Minho wasn't having any of that as he pressed Jisung's hand a little more tightly and grumbled, "Shut up and feel it."

"Feel wha-"

Drawing in a stuttering breath Jisung blinked up at Minho's calm face before whispering in disbelief,

"Your heart isn't beating hyung. How is tha-.... _What_ are you?"

Tightening his hold on the boy's hand Minho looked at him seriously, "Jisung I'm a va-"

A low groan from behind him caught everyone's attention as they turned to look at the boy on the bed. Jisung mouth hung wide open as he blinked rapidly at the figure sitting up on the bed,

"Oh my gawd! Oh My Gawd! OH MY GAWD!! Hyunjin is a fucking Zombie!!" Jisung screamed as he flailed his arms around stumbling, his back hit Minho's chest who held the thrashing boy's shoulder to stop him from self destruction.

From the side he heard someone whisper in awe, "Are zombies supposed to look so hot?" But didn't have time to respond since Hyunjin had finally opened his eyes and was now staring at everyone with confusion and distrust. Once his gaze landed on Jisung he blinked rapidly before speaking very slowly, "H-Han Jisung?"

Jisung was surprised that the other knew his name but that was nothing in comparision to the shock when he suddenly felt himself almost fly to the side before getting slammed hard against the wall making his skull and teeth rattled painfully. Blinking through the tears he found Hyunjin up in his face, their chests pressed together uncomfortably.

With an almost wild look in his eyes Hyunjin hissed,"I-I'm thirsty."

That's all the taller boy said before opening his mouth wider revealing sharp elongated canines. Jisung let out a terrified cry trying to crane his head away. Before those teeth could come any closer, the boy was pulled off from him, making Jisung fall to the floor with a loud thud as the hold on him suddenly disappeared.

Chan and Minho held back a growling, struggling Hyunjin as Felix and the other boy rushed to Jisung and helped him out of the room. Jisung tried to look back inside, but the door was quickly shut with only loud growls and hissing sounds coming from behind it, which made his skin crawl.

"His teeth were so- So long and h-he tried to bite me. What's going on here..." Felix was rubbing circles on Jisung's arm as he kept rambling.

Soon after, he was seated on the couch with someone pressing a mug into his cold trembling hands. He looked down at the dark brown liquid swirling in it and without giving it a second thought gulped down all of it in one ago, almost choking as the hot chocolate burned down his throat but it was a good distraction. The pain from it kept his mind from the weird things that had been happening around him.

Once he thought that his nerves had settled down as much as they could he turned to Felix, "Will you explain to me what the hell is going on? Why was Hyunjin like that and what is this place?"

Patting his arm Felix sighed, "Channie hyung will tell you everything. He's almost done with calming your friend so they'll be out anytime."

It was an hour later that the three finally came out. Jisung couldn't help but look away as soon as his eyes met Hyunjin's, feeling awkward and a little afraid. Minho plopped down beside him on the couch, his thigh touching Jisung's. Instantly he felt some of the tension leave his shoulders, if that was even possible.

"It will take some time for Hyunjin to completely get back his memories so before that I'll try to explain the situation as best as I can." Everyone's attention was immediately on Chan especially Jisung's as he leaned forward, ready to get his answers.

"My name's Bang Chan and I'm a vampire. Unlike what humans think, they're not the only inhabitants of Earth. There are other beings which live alongside them but hide in plain sight so that it doesn't cause problems. Among them there are creatures of the night- the vampires. We go by other names too like the cold ones or dead ones etc but the gist is the same. Our heart doesn't beat and that's because we aren't born but made into what we are and for that the person must die, which was why you couldn't feel either Hyunjin or Minho's heartbeat." Chan gave Jisung a few seconds to digest and the younger boy was grateful since it was a bit too hard to take it all in.

Jisung looked over at Minho but the other avoided eye contact. He tried to imagine the other dead but the picture felt wrong in so many ways that he had to shut his eyes to get rid of the image. Not wanting to think about it anymore, he gave Chan a nod to let him know that he could continue.

"We are different from humans in several ways, like our life expectancy is almost three times that of humans which was why many legends stated that vampires were immortal beings which isn't true but when you see it from a normal person's view it would look like we live forever. We are faster as well as stronger than humans and our senses are heightened for sensing danger-"

"But if you're dead then does that mean you don't get hungry?" Jisung could feel Chan shift in his seat at the question. The older had been trying to avoid this particular one as he sighed heavily before answering,

"Our diet isn't human food, it's actually blood. Usually vampires feed off living humans because that provides the best nutrition in regards to taste as well as giving us strength but then there are some like me who drink from blood bags which is low in taste as well as energy but still a better choice than alive people. However, there are a few who unlike the rest of us prefer to drink from animals instead." He glanced at Minho particularly but the other refused to meet his eye.

"Feeding off animals is fine too but it makes us much weaker and prone to getting killed in fights." Felix silently wrapped his arm around Jisung which the other was grateful for since he felt lightheaded and nauseous at the new information. He chanced a glance at Hyunjin who had a faraway expression on his face with glazed over eyes, staring quietly at a wall. 

"But vampires are not all there is, there are other species that coexist with us too. As you might've noticed, Felix is warm and not cold to touch plus he has a healthy beating heart."

Jisung frowned as he looked properly at Felix before turning back to Chan. "Wait isn't it because he's human? Like me?"

A moment of silence passed between them and it was Felix who broke it with an awkward cough and a carefully worded explanation.

"Actually I'm a werewolf and the rest of the family is too. Channie and Minho hyung were the only vampires in our family until Hyunjin."

Blinking slowly Jisung waited for catch, for someone to laugh and say 'Gotcha' or tell him that this was just some very elaborate prank on him but that never happened. So he sat there with a blank look and a mind reeling with too much information. The world as he knew it wasn't what he believed but with far more mysteries than he had yet to learn about.

"If you want we can talk about this later?" He knew Chan was being considerate but Jisung also knew that if couldn't now then he wouldn't ever be able to accept these things. So with a deep calming breath he whispered, "I'm fine... continue."

Chan shared a look with the others and they all nodded in agreement. "Werewolves aren't much different either, if we're the creatures of night then they are of day. Their life expectancy is two times of that of humans and their food is mostly the same too. They do however hunt and eat animals but only when in their wolf forms. They're physically stronger as well which would explain Felix's strength if you were wondering. There are Alpha, Beta and Omega dynamics in werewolves which you'll get to know more about in time but it doesn't matter what you are cause everyone's equally important."

Jisung hummed in response and gave a light shove to Felix who had been sitting stiff like a taut wire after telling about himself. Jisung knew the other was worried that he might be scared of him but honestly there was nothing that could make him be vary of the kind boy beside him, who had smiled so purely at him and brought him out from under the bed and talked to him.

Giving his most genuine smile, Jisung wrapped his arm around the other in a side hug as he saw Felix's eyes shine with unshed tears.

Unbeknownst to them, Chan was silently watching their interaction with a soft smile while Minho had his jaw clenched as he shifted a little away from the oblivious boy. 

"I should probably introduce my family to you. You already know me, I'm Bang Chan- vampire and their dad. Then we have Felix there, our kind sweet omega werewolf. The one beside me with his adorable smile and innocent fox eyes-"

There was a loud sound of embarassed protest which Chan happily ignored as he continued in his adoring tone,

"-is Baby Jeongin, our youngest werewolf although he hasn't presented yet. There are two other in my family who are out right now. Changbin who's an Alpha werewolf and Felix's mate. And then there's Seungmin, beta werewolf and Jeongin's older brother. That's Minho, he's not an officially member but the home's still open to him in case he decides to join my family of mismatch."

Minho just grunted in response, his first reaction in the whole time that been been sitting there. Jisung had almost forgotten that the older was beside him as he got startled by the sound. 

Chan turned to look at Hyunjin who was looking slightly paler, "If Hyunjin is willing to, after he's regained his health then I'm more than happy to take him in as my new kid and the same goes for you Jisung."

Jisung's eyes widened at the sudden mention of his name.

"I know it's all too much and insane, I mean what with vampires and werewolves and all this new terrifying stuff.... I would understand if you want to go away and forget all about us but I'm sure me and my family would really love it if you became a part of it. And if you're here then I'm sure Minho will be staying too. Right _Minho_?"

Jisung as well as all others turned to look at the said guy who in turn was leveling Chan with a withering glare. Jisung didn't understand what happened next but there was a sudden whoosh of air along with a growl and then Chan and Minho weren't in the room anymore.

"Where did they go?!" Jisung questioned in surprise as he turned to look at Felix but the boy just shook his head before saying,

"Come on I'll explain whatever you wanna know. Innie can you take Hyunjin back to the med room? I'm sure he needs rest."

And sure enough, Hyunjin was dozing off in his seat almost on the verge of toppling over when Jeongin caught him with ease and helped him walk to his room.

-

Jisung was pulled by an excited Felix up the stairs and to the upper floor which had two rooms on his right and two on the left.

"There are alot of rooms in this house. On the ground floor there's a study room, an office, a spare kitchen, a storage room and a medical room which you saw already. Then on the first floor there's the living room, our kitchen, Chan hyung's room which you were inside and also Jeongin's room. And on this floor on the right there's my room which I share with binnie hyung and the other one besides ours is Seungmin's. The two on the left are empty but sometimes when Minho hyung stays over, he sleeps in one of them."

Jisung listened to the other, all the while getting pulled into one of the rooms. It was a fairly spacious room, with a queen sized bed taking up the centre. There was a desk with a chair to one side and a shelf full of books and figurines as well as stuffed toys to the other. A large window with white curtains showed a beautiful scenery of trees and that's when Jisung came to the realization.

"We're in the forest?"

Felix stopped whatever he was saying and turned around.

"Yeah we live deep in the forest so that no one wanders and finds our home. Most people are scared of this forest so they steer clear but the ones that do enter don't make it to our home because of the rough terrain."

Jisung nodded silently but then something that Chan had said pricked at his mind.

"What's an omega?"

Felix looked surprised but quickly got over it as he pulled Jisung along, making them both fall onto the soft bed.

"There are three second natures in werewolves hierarchy. Alpha the leaders, Beta the warriors and Omega the nurturers. Although the roles aren't fixed or anything but their natural biology and physical built is designed for these very reasons so you'll find that most follow their basic instinct. Alphas have a strong sense of providing and protecting their family and pack, whereas Omegas are a home and make up for the emotional support and warmth that others need. While Betas can adapt to either of them or have their own place with their independent minds."

Jisung nodded at the new information trying to imagine all three types.

"While Alpha's have their strength, Beta's have their sharper brains and Omega's have their comfort and care. Unlike what some werewolf packs think, Alpha's don't have any superiority over beta's or omegas. Betas aren't just meant to be ordered around and Omegas aren't just sex slaves to fuck whenever they feel like it. With enough training even a small built omega can take down big mighty Alphas so that stereotype is just bullshit but still there are some who treat beta's as their lackeys and omegas like some weak beings who are good for nothing but being a cum dump and that's just so pathetic. I mea-"

Jisung squeezed the ranting boy's hand making Felix pause in his track. Taking a deep breath he gave Jisung a shaky smile. Feeling the atmosphere around them thicken with tension, Jisung decided to change the topic.

"Who's this binnie guy? And you two live in one room so does that mean you both are like.... a _thing_?"

Jisung pouted when Felix chuckled deeply at his awkwardness and pinched his cheeks.

"You're so cute! And to answer that. Yes we're a 'thing' but the proper word for it is _mates_. We're both mated to each other which you could say is like marriage but alot more stronger and deeper. I mean we're both literally bound for life, together... Always."

Jisung felt something tug in his chest at the way Felix was talking about mates and how they're made for each other. Listening to the other tell in detail about soulmates and mating Jisung couldn't help but let out a wistful sigh which the other took as a sign of tiredness instead, as he settled them both more comfortably on the bed before whispering.

"Lets just sleep. It's been a long day and you can learn more tomorrow. You'll even get to meet binnie hyung and minnie since they'll be back!!"

"Yeah O-" Jisung yawned as he stretched his limbs and snuggled into the blankets. "-Kay."

Felix giggled softly before cuddling upto Jisung who was too sleepy to even think about it as they both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

......

Minho dropped his hold on Chan's wrist as soon as they were out of the house and away from the other members' sharp hearing.

"What the fuck was that inside?"

Chan crossed his arms and replied patiently, "What was what?"

Minho scoffed, barely holding his anger back. "You want him to stay here with you all in the same damn house while there's a blood thirsty newly transformed vampire there who has already attacked Jisung once! Are you out of your mind?! I could maybe trust you but not him."

Minho took deep calming breaths as he paced around to blow off some steam.

"You should stay here too then."

Chan raised his hand to stop whatever Minho was about to say as he continued.

"We don't know who attacked the orphanage but after finding Hyunjin I'm sure we all know that it was a vampire but why would someone do that is the question and whether there were accomplices. There were no survivors other than Jisung who for some reason wasn't there the night and Hyunjin who died with that vampire's blood in him. We have to atleast wait untill Hyunjin gets his memories back to find out more. Until then it's not safe for either of them to be alone or with humans who aren't capable of protecting them. Whoever it was that attacked might do it again so even after knowing all this, if you still have complaints then go ahead and complain all you want. But I won't risk those kids safety just because you have issues. I respect your decision but until I know they're safe I can't let them be."

Minho had a passive look on his face, knowing he had lost the argument already. Chan was right, there must have been a reason that a place like the Care home was attacked with no sign of robbery or a frenzy feeding of some rogue vampire. Plus, since the vampire was still at loose they couldn't risk either Jisung or Hyunjin's safety. So with a grumble he relented.

"Fine but until this all sorts out, I'm staying here."

Chan smirked watching as the other stomped away, before chuckling in a low voice so as to not piss off the fuming vampire anymore.

"I wasn't expecting otherwise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Seungmin in the building!**

Whining loudly for the umpteenth time Seungmin dragged his heavy feet at the slowest speed possible, which earned an exasperated sigh from Changbin who was just a few steps ahead.

"You seriously need to work out Minnie. You're wheezing like an old hag already."

Not having enough energy to retort, Seungmin just grunted before throwing his bag to the ground and dropping down on all fours. Frustrated, Changbin turned around and grabbed the other's bag with one hand while pulling the limp body of the younger with his other one.

"You didn't even do anything to become this tired! If Chan hyung saw us he'd think I made you carry me around on your shoulders the whole trip or something!"

 _"Your-"_ Huff, _"Fault-"_ Huff, _"For Dragging-"_ a long labored breath, _"Me along."_

Truth be told, Seungmin was equally at fault for showing interest in medical knowledge which was why the older had taken him along to the workshop saying how two medics would be better than one in their supernatural family of disasters, but he wasn't about to let the other know that.

Changbin ignored the boy's accusation as he threw him over his shoulder, similar to a sack of potatoes, if only they were as ungrateful as the brat right here. "It'll be faster if I just carry you back or else you'll take another week to make it to the house and two more to recover."

Seungmin couldn't even protest, too relieved at not having to hold his weight on his dead feet. As expected the older grumbled the entire walk back but his arm that was secured around Seungmin's waist was careful and comforting. Not wanting to get dumped midway, Seungmin tightly kept his lips zipped so as to not laugh at how soft his hyung was even with all the bitchy attitude on the outside.

Just as they reached outside the main gate, Changbin unceremoniously threw Seungmin on the ground and dusted his hands off before continuing inside, ignoring the boy's loud cries.

Seungmin pouted but quickly got over it as he decided to avenge his poor ass. Getting to his feet he waited until Changbin was almost inside the door before making a quick dash and knocking the other down as he ran inside the home to escape his hyung's wrath. He was still giggling at the colorful curses that were flowing past Changbin's lips when he came to the first floor. Instantly the sound died on his tongue as he saw a tall, pale looking guy- a vampire by his scent, reaching his hand out towards Jeongin who was sitting with his back to him on the couch, defenseless.

All tiredness left his body as he growled loudly and pounced on the vampire without thinking twice, making both of them fall to the ground as he put his entire weight down on the other's chest.

His hand was tightly fisted into the guy's shirt as he shook him, "What the hell do you think you were doing?!"

The vampire's eyes were wide as he gaped open mouth under his body, his lips moving but no sound coming out. Seungmin lost his patience as the other continued to remain dumb, so with an angry noise he punched the boy across his face, a satisfying crunch resounding from where his fist came in contact. Before he could do anymore damage, someone harshly yanked him off.

"Hyung what are you doing!"

Jeongin had his nails digging into Seungmin's shoulder but the other didn't even feel them, too occupied with the current threat near his younger brother.

"He was trying to hurt you! Why the hell would you let your guard down around a newbie vampire?!"

Jeongin huffed loudly before pushing Seungmin to the back and kneeling beside the boy who was still lying motionless on his back.

"Hyunjin hyung are you alright?"

Helping the other up Jeongin glared at Seungmin before taking the vampire by his arm downstairs. Seungmin's eyes followed them to the stairs with hurt and confusion and came to rest on Changbin who silently stood to one corner. The older walked towards him and extended his hand,

"You know that the boy didn't reek of any ill intentions Seungmin. And even if he had attacked, Jeongin is capable of protecting himsel-"

"I know!"

Almost spitting the words Seungmin ignored the other's help and pushed himself up. Stomping past Changbin, he sprinted out of the house, his mood completely ruined.

Chan had informed them of the baby vampire and human staying with them on call, which was why they had been prepared for the unfamiliar scents but what Seungmin wasn't prepared for, was to see a bloodthirsty vamp who barely had any control over himself come close to his brother. It was a miracle he hadn't shifted and tore the other to shreds but even if he had, there wouldn't be any regrets because it was all to protect Jeongin. But that same brother had sided with the stranger instead of Seungmin which was what stung as he broodily walked out of the house and towards the old cabin a good distance away but still on their property.

When Chan had first brought Seungmin and Jeongin with him, all he had was that old shack but even then he had given it to the two siblings without a word, knowing that Seungmin was in a sensitive state. He was forever indebted to Chan and Changbin for all they had done for him and Jeongin, two troubled strangers who had only brought more trouble but never once did both his hyungs' complain. Instead, they were understanding and more welcoming than anyone. 

The familiar view of the old cabin standing proudly in the middle of towering trees and surrounded by a plethora of flowers calmed the raging emotions in his heart. He deeply breathed in the crisp air and let it out slowly, savoring its taste and feel. Resuming the walk he made it inside, a smile on his face as he took in the place which hadn't changed in all these years. It had been a long while since anyone stepped into the place which could be seen by all the cobwebs and dust covering what little furniture it held. Having found something to occupy his mind, he started cleaning his old home up.

There were only two beds on opposite walls with a small table in between. The kitchen was tiny and looking at it now, he tried to imagine how all four of them had managed to even fit in this place, but they had and it had been perfect. It had been their home.

Just before Felix joined their family, Chan had built their current mansion. Knowing Chan, he probably had some premonition about the future new additions to their family and growing needs.

Later on, Minho had become a _'frequent guest'_ , but that was just a fancy name for someone who refused to settle for a family but still hung around more often than not. That guy was impossible to understand but a delight to tease. Now two more had come... And even if he hoped that they'd just leave after everything was resolved, it wasn't his call.

A knock to the door broke Seungmin out of his train of thoughts. He could've had false hope that maybe Jeongin had come to talk to him but he wasn't stupid plus he had a sharp nose which meant that it was plain as day who stood politely outside the door. He didn't respond knowing that the other would enter anyway which he did with a warm smile and cute dimples on display. A blatant sign of peace.

Chan strolled at a normal speed towards Seungmin who sat slumped on one of the beds, and took seat beside him. Slinging one arm around the boy he softly hummed a tune, not planning on breaking the silence with words that might have the opposite effect. Eventually Seungmin spoke up, his voice lacking the usual firmness.

"Does it really bother him that much? Me trying to protect him and looking after him... Is it too much? Even after knowing what we went through and the promise I made, does he still think I'm overbearing?"

Chan shifted closer understanding that the younger craved touch at such times and maneuvered the boy's head so that his nose was buried in Chan's neck. In a second, strong arms were gripping Chan's shoulders as Seungmin nuzzled with too much strength but it was nothing that Chan couldn't take.

Seungmin kept all his emotions locked inside and when the dam broke, it spilled rough and dangerous. The boy wasn't good at expressing himself either and this was the way he'd come to associate with sadness. It had come as a shock the first time he'd scented Chan, but later on he'd come to understand the younger a little better and now it wasn't that suprising. Seungmin was territorial in a way, having only a small circle of people he truly cared about and keeping them away from anything that even looked dangerous which made him feel over-protective at times but it wasn't that bad. The boy was stubborn but not unreasonable and knew when to back down, _mostly_ anyway. His normal approach to any negaive emotion was anger which stemmed from a past he couldn't escape.

Finally when he was satisfied by his work of scent marking the older, he relaxed and moved his head away with a sheepish grin

"Sorry hyung."

Chan just smiled gently before ruffling the adorable pup's face.

"Anytime Min. Now we both know that Jeongin doesn't like being babied which does nothing to stop us of course, but it also has nothing to do with you being upset. So what's the actual reason. Spill."

Seungmin blinked at how perceptive the other was before sighing, he could deny it now but then he'd just end up thinking about it again, caught in an endless cycle which would ony sour his mood further. He confided the next words in a mumble,

_"He sided with the new kid."_

"What did you say?" Chan cupped his ear as he faked not hearing his confession. Everyone knew that even if Seungmin breathed the word in the lowest possible voice from another country, Chan would still be able to hear it.

"I said he chose that infant bloodthirsty vampire over his own brother. Heard me now gramps!"

Chan chortled and shook his head, "You're moping cause you're jealous."

Seungmin squinted his eyes at the older before making to stand up and walk away but Chan just pulled him back,

"Seriously it's not like Jeongin has replaced you Minnie, you know he won't ever do that. And you also know that whenever you threaten and beat someone up, Jeongin goes to their aid. He did the same today, plus I think he feels like he has to take care of the new kid. You'll see if you spend some time how Hyunjin is just a good boy who needs all the help he can get after everything that has happened to him. I think he and you aren't that different- Wait wait don't give me that look but just hear me out." When Seungmin made to leave again Chan just grunted,

"Okay fine you're both not but can you atleast come back to the house? Jeongin looked like he might cry any second and Hyunjin has locked himself in the medical room thinking it's his fault. Overall it's a general mess."

Seungmin wanted to ask why Jeongin didn't come to fetch him if he felt that bad but, he couldn't. He knew his younger brother well, Jeongin was just as bad as him if not worse when it came to handling emotions and tended to shut down.

"I'm not going back hyung."

"Kim Seungmin don't make me carry you bridal style. Because I will."

Seungmin fell back on the bed and thrashing loudly.

"I've had it with y'all throwing me around for today. Just because I don't have much muscle mass doesn't mean you can toss me around like a doll."

Chan patted the whining boy's thigh as he stood up, "You could always join us in sparring and build some."

They both knew Seungmin would think about that and then drop the idea of moving his lazy ass. So with a last resigned sigh he got up and followed Chan out of his safe place.

"Whoever loses has to wash tonight's dishes." With just this bit of warning Chan flashed by, leaving Seungmin in dust as he spluttered.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

But the older was long gone, only his fading laughter the proof that he'd even been there. Seungmin tapped into his wolf a few times but the moody piece of ass ignored him, so he could only strain his nonexistent muscles to run back in human form as he cursed everything and everyone.

.

.

.

.

.

Stretching his limbs Jisung heard a few satisfying pops as he muffled his tired yawn and groggily sat up. All he'd been doing lately was sleep but even after that he only felt more sleepy. He looked around, his eyes opening wider as he realized that he wasn't in his own sheets, rather it was a huge bed and an even bigger room. He was in Felix's room, Chan's home, oh-

His brain was functioning pretty slow as his heart dropped in his chest like a stone. It wasn't a dream, this was all real and the things that his mind thought were his imagination, were actually not. Suddenly the walls felt like they were closing in on him, and his breathing stuttered almost suffocating him. Not wanting to stay in the room anymore he got out of the bed and padded barefoot outside. The sound of chattering and clinking led him down the stairs and he found looking at the kitchen which was bustling with life. Felix was happily talking to a short buffed up guy on a stool. There was Jeongin talking to Hyunjin as the younger shoved food into his mouth while the other just smiled and babbled back. Chan was also in the kitchen cracking eggs from what little he could see.

Turning his head to the side he found Minho looking at him from the couch with an unreadable expression. Feeling self-conscious Jisung ran a hand through his hair and internally cursed the bird's nest that sat on his head as he realized that they were sticking up in all directions. Out of nowhere someone came running up the stairs and almost barrelled into Jisung. He barely dodged getting run over by the steam engine who walked past him, scowling at Chan's back before throwing himself on the couch, ignoring Minho's disgusted face. Jisung just stared at everything that was going on around him, he felt like he was looking at his life from a third-person view. It didn't feel like his own-

"Sungie!!"

Turning in the direction of the voice he saw Felix grinning happily as he waved his hand calling him towards the kitchen. Gulping down all the feelings Jisung gave a small smile as he slowly stepped forward, hyperaware of everyone's eyes that were suddenly on him. The urge to scratch his arms was overwhelming but he didn't want them to look at him like he was crazy so he tightly reined it in and focused on the boy ahead.

Felix pushed him into the seat beside the buffed guy and placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. Giving a shaky smile to the guy, Jisung dropped his gaze to the plate not knowing where else to look.

"So Jisung huh?"

Jisung almost fell off his chair at the guy addressing him. His voice had a rough slightly raspy timbre and he was looking at him with guarded eyes.

"Uh, y-yes. Nice to meet you."

Jisung didn't know why he was so nervous, he'd dealt with scary people before. There was no reason for him to stutter and show how pathetic he wa-

"Chan hyung we're keeping this cute kid."

Jisung snapped his head up so fast he got a whiplash. The scary guy had a goofy smile on his face as he looked back at him with twinkling eyes, Felix supported a smile too and Jisung was more than confused.

"My name's Changbin and I'm hoping they told you about me and didn't leave me out of the family introductions."

Jisung could only blink as he hesitantly shook the guy's extended hand. Now that he actually looked at the other he could see the softness in the chocolate brown eyes, he wasn't that scary.

"I knew Binnie hyung would like you immediately. You're just so adorable Sungie!!"

Jisung almost choked on air but he managed to fake it as a cough as he mumbled a thanks before digging into his food. Having his mouth full would mean no talking.

Everyone resumed their conversations and Jisung felt himself relax a little, glad that they weren't all focusing on him anymore.

After breakfast, they all settled into the living room once more at Chan's word. The couch was already full with Changbin, Minho, and the other runner-boy. Chan, Jeongin, and Hyunjin had taken the bean bags while Felix was sitting on the floor between Changbin's legs. Jisung just stood there awkwardly, trying to decide where to sit when someone tugged him down, making him land between Minho's feet, on the ground. Squeaking loudly he made to get up but an arm stopped him and he glared to his right side at the beaming boy. Before he could try to escape the position again, Chan started speaking. Not wanting to cause disturbance he gave up and settled down, putting some space between his back and Minho's legs.

"Since the whole fam is together I'll introduce the last two members who weren't here last time. That small badass looking guy is Changbin, don't go on his looks he's a big softie and doesn't want others knowing it. And for the last guy who's sweating like a pig on the couch- you're going to wash the whole place if it stinks- is Seungmin. He's Jeongin's older brother and a smart but lazy pup."

Jisung quickly glanced to the left and saw the boy- Seungmin sticking his tongue out to Chan.

"Now that you've got a vague idea about everyone we'll get down to the matter at hand. The attack on the Care home."

Jisung and Hyunjin instantly stiffened at the mention. Although the taller hadn't recovered all his memories but the little pieces he'd retrieved included that place, although he had yet to find out how the things had gone the way they did.

"By what we gathered, it was the work of a vampire though it's hard to say if there were accomplices or not. It wasn't the usual hunt and feed and there were no signs of robbery which leaves us with two options, either someone wanted the place cleaned up or there was something or someone who they were targeting. In any case, you both are not out of danger, which is why I suggest you stay with us instead of going to someone else. I can't guarantee you complete protection but I'll do my best to keep you both safe until the threat is gone. Then, you can decide what you want to do from there on."

Jisung's heart was thumping erratically and he could swear he felt everyone look at him with concern but he had his eyes fixed on a random spot at Chan's feet. Someone attacked their home for a reason and he had to know what could have been so important that they were ready to kill innocent kids for it. There was a faint buzzing in his ears as Jisung tried to regulate his breathing, to bring it back to normal. Just then a hand started petting his hair and it was like Jisung was pulled out of the water, his head starting to clear up a little. Slightly twisting around he confirmed his suspicions when he saw that the fingers threading through his hair belonged to none other than Minho who was avoiding eye contact with him. With a relieved sigh Jisung refocused on Chan who'd been speaking at the moment.

"-and Minho will be looking for information which is why Seungmin, I want you to train Hyunjin for me."

The temperature of the room suddenly dropped and pin drop silence ensued before Seungmin jumped to his feet with a disgruntled look,

"What? No! Why would I train that sucker? I refuse!"

Chan looked like he was dealing with a three-year-old as he used the softest of tone, "Look I will be going around a lot and Changbin's busy with his clinic which leaves you as our best option. Plus the amount of control training you've had far exceeds any of ours, so you'll be better suited to teach him."

Seungmin didn't seem like he was listening, his frame twitching unnaturally all over. Jisung unintentionally leaned into Minho as the older started to rub both his hands on Jisung's neck to try and calm the younger.

Chan stood up, holding out his hands, "Seungmin you need to calm down."

But the words met deaf ears as waves of palpating heat started radiating off Seungmin, making Jisung scramble back and stick to Minho. Everyone was alert, but they didn't move an inch, trusting Chan to handle the furious boy.

The oldest tried to coax the younger into cooling off but it wasn't working so he gave a long hard look to Changbin before turning towards Hyunjin's shell-shocked state,

"Buddy your training starts now. Jump out of that window and try not to get a limb or two torn off. Best of luck."

With that, he pushed Hyunjin towards the huge window of the living room, making the boy stagger in confusion. Seungmin who'd been trembling with clenched fists snapped as soon as Hyunjin moved and with a blood-curdling wail his body started to ripple and expand. Jisung stared with wide terrified eyes as the lithe boy turned into a massive dark brown wolf right front of him. Thankfully Minho had pulled Jisung away before those large vicious claws could tear him open.

Seungmin or rather the brown wolf growled low in his throat as he whipped his head from person to person, Hyunjin chose that exact moment to jump out of the window causing Seungmin to zero in on him as he too leapt after the boy, shattering the sliding glass of the window which wasn't big enough for his gigantic body.

Jisung rushed forward and looked down from the now broken window along with the rest of the members. Hyunjin was a good distance away but Seungmin was catching up fast even after lnding on his back.

Turning to Chan, Jisung almost cried,

"Help him!"

The other gave a quick pat to Jisung's head as he ordered,

"Changbin you stay on guard in case it gets out of hand. The rest of you don't get involved because right now Seungmin won't hesitate to rip off anyone who keeps him from his target."

With that, all of them jumped out of the window making Jisung gasp. He was about to go down the stairs but Minho held his arm,

"Do you trust me?"

"What-"

He didn't get to finish his words because the next thing that happened was Minho wrapping his arms around Jisung and jumping out. Jisung's sure that his scream rendered Minho deaf in one ear but the older didn't complain as he let go of Jisung as soon as they touched the ground. He got a total of two seconds to recover from the shock before the loud animalistic noises stole his attention.

Finally catching up Seungmin head-butted into Hyunjin making the boy slam against the tree as he fell to his knees, coughing. Not giving time to catch his breath Seungmin came back in for another blow but Hyunjin dodged to the side causing the other to run straight into the trunk. It was a miracle the tree was still standing after the wild commotions.

Hyunjin used the opportunity of a disoriented Seungmin to climb another tree which was a smart move as Seungmin tried but failed to go after him. After a few attempts at climbing, he used his hind legs to push himself as high as he could as he tried in vain to jump and reach Hyunjin. Jisung could see the proud smile on the vampire's face as he teased the wolf below him but that split second of overconfidence was what made Hyunjin's reflexes slow down as the branch gave under him and he fell right into Seungmin's waiting arms.

Jisung made to run but Minho held his arm in a tight but not bruising grip while Jeongin and Felix formed a barricade to stop his advances. Chan had one foot forward, ready to dash and put an end to it while Changbin was taking off his hoodie as he flexed his shoulder and back muscles before squatting down.

The moment Hyunjin was within range, Seungmin used his front paws to knock the air out of the boy as he was slammed down on the ground with a loud cracking noise. Seungmin opened his jaw ready to bite the immobile vampire's head off but before he could close in on the other, Chan appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Seungmin's maw and held it open with his bare hands, the veins in his arm popping up with the insane strength he was using to keep the beast from attacking.

Jisung stopped struggling as he realized that there was nothing he could do in that moment, he was pretty much the most useless person there. A few feet from him there was the sound of bones cracking followed by a long ear-splitting howl which made all of them cover their ears. When he reopened his eyes there was a large black wolf not even four feet away.

As he took in the sleek black fur of the magnificent animal, he noticed that his paws were tainted white. He didn't get time to fully marvel though, because the wolf started moving forward in slow determined strides with a growl building up in his throat.

For some reason Jisung felt the urge to bow his head down, his knees feeling like jelly as he tried to will himself to stand straight. On his side, Felix had his head lowered while Jeongin had his face contorted, as if in excruciating pain. Ignoring the feeling Jisung turned his attention in front of him and found Seungmin backing off from Hyunjin's body. The slightly smaller wolf was yapping at the black one but with each step that Changbin took forward, Seungmin's growls turned to whines as he harshly shook his head, trying to fight the effect the other had on him.

When Changbin was directly in front of Seungmin, he raised his head before letting out a ferocious snarl which made goosebumps break all over Jisung's skin, but he wasn't the only one affected. There was a weak pained noise from Felix as Jeongin tried to get him back in the house while Seungmin's body started to quiver as he whimpered and lowered himself on the ground, submitting to the Alpha.

Jisung was too transfixed by the exchange between the two wolves to see Chan carrying Hyunjin away using the opening that Changbin had given them. Changbin barked some order of sorts and both him and Seungmin retreated to the forest, the black slightly larger wolf taking the lead while the brown one following him with his tail between his leg and head lowered. It left only him and Minho standing in the clearing as Chan got hyunjin inside too.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding Jisung turned to Minho,

"What just happened?"

"Changbin forced Seungmin into submission."

"What?!"

Minho sighed before rubbing his face, "Changbin is an Alpha and he used his status to order Seungmin into backing down. That's why Felix and Jeongin were affected even if they weren't in their wolf forms because Changbin is their Alpha and can force obedience if he wants to."

Jisung felt his bitterness in his mouth as he almost shouted, "But that's horrible! How can he do something like that?!"

"It is but this is something Seungmin begged Changbin for. Look, Changbin isn't the kind of person to force someone, _especially_ by abusing his status. He was extremely against this arrangement but this is the only way to make sure Seungmin doesn't do something he'd regret his entire life. Seungmin's wolf is out of his control which is why he made a deal with Chan that he'd stay in the family only if Changbin would use his Alpha voice to force his wolf down. Just know that Changbin's not one of those douchebag Alphas. He's a good guy."

Jisung felt bad that he had thought wrongly about the other without knowing the whole story so he looked away before mumbling, "Sorry."

Minho didn't comment on it as he turned to go back as well, "Let's just go."

Inside the house, a solemn atmosphere hung heavily around them as they waited for the two members to come back but hours later when the door opened, it was to reveal Changbin alone with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"I think we'll have to lock Seungmin in the basement for tonight, his wolf's refusing to shift and I don't want to keep forcing him."

Chan squinted at him while a soft gasp left Felix's lips at the menton of the basement and even though Jisung had no idea how bad that place was, he was against it. Scared by the thought of locking his brother alone in that shitty place Jeongin jumped to his feet, running as fast as he could out of the house, while calling back, "No! I'll talk to hyung!"

As soon as the boy was gone Changbin slumped down on the couch, his head coming to rest on Felix's shoulder, "I'm completely exhausted, can you guys keep it down for a year or two cause I need peace."

Chan just rolled his eyes, "You lied about the basement didn't you."

Changbin had a sly smirk on his face as he popped one eye open, "The kid needed a reason to go and fucking talk."

Chuckling softly Chan turned to Hyunjin who had to fight for his life with the pissed off wolf, "Let's call it a day shall we?"

The taller boy had a guilty look on his face as he nodded, avoiding looking into anyone's eyes. Chan patted the younger on his back, about to say something when Changbin stood up abruptly before pulling Felix, "No! No more drama. I'm going off to bed and I need cuddles so Lix is coming with me. Goodnight and Goodbye."

And with that, he speed-walked up the stairs pulling with him a giggling Felix. It was Chan who broke the silence with a groan after the two were gone, "And he said he was tired. Lord have mercy."

Jisung didn't understand what the older meant but apparently, Minho did cause he was imitating a puking face. After a shared moment of pain of living with lovey dovey people, Chan and Hyunjin bid them goodnight too and retired to the room leaving Minho and Jisung once again alone.

Jisung sprawled on the couch as he softly muttered, "I still can't believe that all of this is real."

Minho hummed at his remark before asking in a quiet voice, "Hey, do you want to go somewhere with me?"

Jisung raised his head, "Where?"

Shrugging the older turned his face away to look out of the broken window at the darkening sky, "Just a place which helps me calm down when it's all a bit too much."

The older's side profile was highly distracting as Jisung stumbled over his own words, "Y-Yeah okay sure."

As if knowing what caused him to stutter Minho smirked but then it was gone as he looked back at Jisung and offered his hand, "Come on."

Without even thinking about it Jisung took his hand and let the other pull him to his feet. Yet again they walked to the window making Jisung wince as he was reminded about their earlier free fall.

"Don't worry we're not going down." Jisung's confusion was masked with shock when Minho offered his back to him with the unspoken words of telling Jisung to get on it.

Blinking rapidly Jisung checked his surrounding before slowly wrapping his arms around Minho's neck and pressing his chest to the others back, before looping his legs around the older's waist. If Jisung's heart was hammering against his ribcage, the older didn't comment and if Jisung felt Minho shiver under his touch then he didn't mention it either.

When Minho stood up, Jisung tightened his hold with a squeak making the older laugh as he started climbing outside the window.

"Wait wait wait!! You're kidding me! This is fucking scary. Go back!!"

Jisung was whisper shouting as he tried yanking the other's neck but it had zero to no effect because Minho continued climbing out. As soon as they were dangling off from the window, into the air the older said in the most annoyingly smug tone,

"Close your eyes princess."

And that's exactly what Jisung did as he shut his eyes tight and almost killed Minho with his vice-like grip on his throat. He could feel that they were moving but he was too busy praying to whoever would listen, to notice which direction. Once they came to a stop, Minho tapped Jisung's arm which was around his neck as he wheezed out,

"If you're done choking me then we're here."

Jisung snapped his eyes open and quickly loosened his hold in embarrassment. Slowly unwrapping his legs he shakily got to his feet and turned around, finding himself on what looked like the rooftop. He didn't want to check if he was right by leaning over the edge because fuck this shit was unnerving so he asked Minho instead,

"Are we on the roof?"

The older hummed back his reply as he started walking further up and away from the ledge. Jisung shuffled after him and sat down beside the other not caring about the fact that he was currently pressed against Minho's arm.

"How is it that you're so afraid of heights yet jumped off a cliff?"

Jisung turned his head to face the older, his mind taking a bit longer to process his words. The cliff, yes the place where he first met the vampire beside him. That night he'd just jumped and then woken up to find that he hadn't died because the stupidass beside him had saved him instead.

"It feels like it's been forever since that _fateful_ night."

Suddenly all the events started to flicker in his head as Jisung thought about everything that had happened after his meeting with the cat-eyed stranger.

"I don't know, I guess I did that in the spur of the moment. I'm pretty sure I would've chickened out if you hadn't suddenly popped out of nowhere and scared me into _just_ doing it."

Minho was frowning, a cute little pout as he replied in a confused tone, "Does that mean _I_ saved you after _I_ almost killed you?"

Jisung couldn't stop himself from doubling over as he laughed at the other's cuteness. He was so adorable.

"No, it just means you gave me the strength to face my fear. Or I guess that's how I think about it but anyway it was something that happened wayyy back. No use crying over spilt milk." Jisung grinned at the other making Minho scoff as he looked away.

They sat in comfortable silence for some time before Jisung finally said out loud what had been on his mind for some time now.

"Hyung is it crazy that I feel like I'm looking at my life from an outsider's view, like it's not my own but something that's playing on and I'm just- like I'm there but not really there. It doesn't make sense but it's such a detached kind of feeling cause I don't know where I belong anymore or who I am for that matter. Just a few days ago I was a suicidal orphan living with other abandoned kids and now suddenly they're all dead and Hyunjin's a vampire and you're all not human either and I'm just still me but not me. What am I even saying." Jisung let out a hollow chuckle, "I just want to feel normal I guess."

Minho who'd been quiet during Jisung's rant looked at the boy with the kind of seriousness in his eyes that demanded Jisung's entire attention.

"Is it bad to not be normal?"

Jisung was taken aback, blinking he thought about it before slowly answering, "I don't think it's bad but it's just that if I wasn't so weird then maybe things would have played out differently and maybe, just maybe I would feel like my life's my own. I don't know hyung it's feels like the more I think, the more confusing this gets."

Minho clicked his tongue at that, "If you're weird then you're weird and that's what makes _you_ , you. If Chan's a vampire and feels vampirey then that's who he is. Likewise, if Jeongin is a werewolf and feels wolfy then that's who he is. And if I'm crazy and I feel crazy then that's who I am. If I try to be someone who I'm not then I'll lose whatever little bit of myself I have. You don't have to try to be something or someone to fit into your life, you've just got to accept that yes _This Is My Life_. And if it's too much trouble thinking then stop and just live in the moment, wherever you are, whoever you are."

Minho's eyes widened a fraction as he looked away, embarrassed for having said all that. Usually he didn't speak as much as he did in this squirrel's company. Something about the other made his brain to mouth filter shut down and that thought frightened him.

"Wow hyung, you're so wise."

Minho groaned at Jisung's voice full of awe but when he turned to look at the boy he realized that the younger's face was twitching uncontrollably as he tried holding in his laughter. As soon as their eyes met Jisung burst out laughing and looking at him, Minho too cracked up at how childish the boy was.

Feeling his face muscle spasm after laughing so much Minho let out a tired yawn before laying down on his back as he gazed at the deep blue sky with millions of tiny little diamonds glittering across it. Jisung pulled one of Minho's hands and used it as a pillow as he too settled down beside him. The older had to school his features to hide his surprise at the younger's actions but he made no effort to take his hand back, he liked where it currently was. After a while of just gazing at the night sky Jisung softly mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper, floating into the chilly night air and getting lost.

"Hyung why haven't you joined Chan hyung's family?"

The question was so sudden that Minho went rigid, his other hand clenching into a fist as he tried not to abruptly sit up and just walk away. He counted to ten, taking deep calming drags of air.

Turning his head to the side he came face to face with Jisung ready to tell the younger off, but as soon as his eyes fell on him, his breath got caught in his chest in a tight painful lump. With his hand balled into tiny fists and pulled towards his chest, Jisung was lying curled into Minho's side, his face almost tucked into his shoulder.

As the warm puffs of air hit Minho on his neck a fluttering feeling took charge in his gut causing him to fidget. Staring unabashed at the sleeping boy, he reached out a hand and ran his fingers through the lock of hair that fell onto the boy's peaceful face and just as he reached the boy's skin he caught himself with a startle, stopping himself from going any further.

"What are you doing Minho...."

He didn't think anyone had an answer to his question, not even himself.

Tearing his eyes away from the boy who was nestled comfortably against him, he shifted his gaze upward to look at the sky instead, which somehow didn't appear as magical as it had before, not when all the light had been stolen by the very person who had brought chaos to Minho's peaceful yet boring world, _Han Jisung._


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5: **

** With you.  **

Waking up in a new place each time was starting to become a common occurrence which was why Jisung wasn't as terrified as before but the feeling wasn't a nice one either. The room was mostly barren except for the decent-sized bed which he was currently occupying and a double door cupboard to the side. The walls were a soft baby blue and the bright sunlight pouring in from the window was a dead giveaway to how long he'd been unconscious. Slowly he turned his head to the other side of the bed, a feeling of disappointment filling his gut at the realization that he was alone and a particular someone was missing.

He clearly remembered being on the roof with the older but now he was in some room with no recollection of getting here on his own feet.... Which meant that Minho _carried_ him back? Letting out a muffled scream Jisung fanned his burning face. They'd been _talking_ and he had fallen asleep on Minho just like that. What kind of an eternally sleepy specie did he belong to!

Running a hand down his face he resisted the urge to slap himself as he got out of the bed and face the older. A rush of gratefulness washed over him, when his eyes landed on the fresh clothes neatly placed on the foot of the bed. He hadn't showered since he got to this place, although he had woken up in someone else's clothes but it had been days since then. Now that he thought about it, he felt dirty as hell. Wrinkling his nose he carefully held the clothes away from his body as he made his way to the attached bathroom.

Once he deemed himself clean enough, he made his way downstairs, surprised to find only Jeongin in the living room. The boy on seeing him let out a long sigh of relief as he stood up and let out a whine,

"Finally a living soul! I'm starving and Chan hyung has forbidden me from entering the kitchen."

Jisung couldn't stop the bubble of laughter erupting at the youngest's cute whining. "Good morning to you too."

This made Jeongin duck as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck before mumbling, "Its techinally afternoon but still, good morning." then in a lower hesitant tone he added, _"Hyung."_

Jisung wanted to tackle the boy into a hug but he settled for ruffling his hair instead.

"Hey have you seen Minho hyung?"

He was aiming at causal but the smile playing on the other's lip was proof that he was horrible in the acting department.

"Yeah I did... Why?"

"He j-just I mean I was talking to him before falling asleep and he isn't here now so yeah."

Jeongin rubbed his chin, settling onto a stool as he placed his elbows on the counter and swiveled in the chair.

"He left the house when I was coming back with Seungmin hyung, some time after midnight I think."

 _Oh._ The older hadn't left in the morning but at night. Jisung didn't understand why there was a bad taste in his mouth after the news so he ignored it. Wanting to change the topic he asked,

"Where are the others?"

Sighing, Jeongin dropped his head on the cold surface of the counter as he counted off every member in a bored voice,

"Chan hyung's gone to restock while Changbin hyung went to his clinic. Hyunjin hyung and Felix hyung are probably still asleep and Seungmin hyung is dead to the world."

Taking mercy on the kid Jisung decided to make him atleast something edible as he marched into uncharted territory with solely his determination, _he could do this._ Twenty minutes into his brave battle, both of them came to the conclusion that Jisung was as shitty as Jeongin at this thing and if Chan found out then there'd be another guy on the _'Stay-Out-Of-Kitchen'_ list. So with battered smiles of fallen warriors, they settled for toasted bread with butter, atleast the toaster worked.

After the _wholesome_ breakfast, they were just sitting idly when Jisung asked, "Is Seungmin alright now?"

Jeongin who had been poking his finger through the hole at the back of the couch shrugged, "All it took was fake tears and me sniffling for him to shift back so he could properly fret over me."

Jisung snickered at how smug the kid sounded, "They're so whipped for you and Felix."

Jeongin looked over at Jisung with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Don't exclude yourself hyung, all it took was one meeting for everyone to get wrapped around your pinkie, even the most _iciest_ of the lot."

"Wha- Hey that's not true!" Jisung was stunned by what the other was saying but before he could further probe, Jeongin got to his feet as he excitedly asked Jisung.

"Hyung do u wanna play UNO?"

"Uh sure...?"

Jisung had seen the kids play this game but he hadn't been included in their fun activities so his lack of knowledge was making him shift nervously as he thought of ways to ask the younger if he could teach him without looking like an idiot. But his worries were for naught cause as soon as he got those awkward words out, Jeongin's eyes lit up like a christmas tree as he enthusiastically explained how the game worked.

Eight games later Jisung was so frustrated that he threw his card on the ground and declared loudly, "You're cheating."

Jeongin started to reshuffle the deck, not even a tiny bit bothered by Jisung's accusation.

"Just because you suck doesn't mean I'm cheating hyungie~"

Having had enough of the younger's sass Jisung got up, ready to wrestle the boy when someone spoke up from behind him, making him drop down with a shriek. Apparently, he was the only one spooked by the sudden appearance of Hyunjin as Jeongin laughed mirthless at Jisung's misery before offering the taller boy to join them. Hyunjin's face revealed how happy he was to be offered so Jisung bit back his complaints and got himself mentally prepared for another round of sore losing.

As expected both the older lost game after game until they weren't playing but wrestling on the ground instead. Jisung thought he had the upper hand for a moment when Jeongin got distracted by Hyunjin, but as soon as he launched himself at the younger, he got pinned to the ground and then somehow there were pillows and utter chaos broke in the living room. The sound of a door slamming was what made them all stop their frenzy fight and one look at the newcomer made them all freeze. Seungmin looked like actual death on feet, his hair a birds nest and face supporting the most murderous glare aimed at the three.

Hyunjin's breath hitched at the sight of the young wolf looking so utterly _soft_ after he'd almost taken a generous bite off Hyunjin's head just the other day. He blamed his guilt for the weird feeling that was churning inside his gut. Seungmin was still half asleep as he stopped glaring and instead went to grab water, which was his initial plan. There was no better time than now, if somehow he ended up making the fiesty boy blow up again then atleast there'd be Jeongin and Jisung as witnesses and maybe if Seungmin wasn't completely awake then he'd forgive Hyunjin without any need of blood and gore? With that thought in mind Hyunjin walked towards the kitchen, aware of the two boys staring wide eyed at his back.

"I uh wanted to apologize for yesterday."

This caught Seungmin's attention as he lifted his head in the direction of Hyunjin, his eyes still half closed.

"What?"

Hyunjin thought his heart skipped a beat at the rough, sleep laden voice of the other. It sounded soothing... And also made his brain fry as he forgot what he even came here for.

"No I that- you know, me and Jeongin and I swear I wasn't gonna but you-"

"Shut up."

Hyunjin's mouth snapped shut so hard, his teeth rattled. He was a little hurt but maybe he deserved that.

Finally Seungmin opened his eyes and Hyunjin wished the other would just close them again because how the fuck can someone have such beautifully distracting eyes!! Hyunjin thanked his good vampire eye sight as he memorized all the tiny details of the other's liquid brown eyes with specks of gold staring down at him. He felt weirdly exposed under the other's penetrating gaze.

"Who misunderstood the situation?"

It took a couple of minutes for Hyunjin to break out of the trance that Seungmin's eyes had put him in.

"It was my fault for not-"

"Who?"

 _Damn it._ If this continued any further Hyunjin was going to lose his mind and maybe something else too.

"You did, but like I said-"

"Who attacked without thought?"

Seungmin wasn't giving him time to speak properly so Hyunjin settled for giving the other what he wanted.... short answers.

"You."

"Who landed the first blow?"

"You."

"Who lost control of his anger?"

"You."

"Who tried to kill you?"

"You."

"Who should be apologizing right now?"

"You."

 _Wait_. Eyes widening at what he'd said Hyunjin was about to take back his words when the other spoke up in a milder tone.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday."

Well _fuck_. If there was a tiny part of Hyunjin's brain left intact then even that had been flushed down the drain. His flustered wide eyed stare made Seungmin look away and that's when the whole situation finally settled inside Hyunjin's mind but before he could go ahead and say something stupid, the other started walking back to the room. Hyunjin felt almost desperate as he tried to think of something to say to the other and stop him, anything.

"Wait!" Seungmin came to an abrupt stop and Hyunjin didn't give himself time to think as he lurched forward.

"The training that Chan hyung said about. I- when do we...?"

Great going, smooth, very _fucking_ smooth. Hyunjin wanted to curl up and lock himself in some cave far off at some island.

Seungmin just turned his face to the side, looking at Hyunjin from the corner of his eyes as he breathed out.

"We? _I_ am going back to sleep and _you_ can do whatever you want until I tell you so."

And with that the boy finally shut the door on Hyunjin's face and probably on his feelings too leaving him to stand there at a complete loss.

That's when he remembered about the two other occupants and his mortification just increased ten folds. For some reason it felt like he'd been rejected and that stung.

It was Jeongin who cleared his throat, "At least he didn't try to bite you?"

"Haha yeah I was afraid he was angry when he opened his eyes but then he apologized. Looks like he isn't that short tempered."

Hyunjin knew Jisung and Jeongin were trying to lighten the mood so for the sake of the two he laughed and flicked his hair,

"Thank Gawd I still have all my parts attached. I was ready to lose a thing or two when I walked into it."

That sealed the deal as the three of them sat back down over the mess of pillows and UNO cards.

"Why don't we watch a movie?"

At Jeongin's proposal, a single thought made its way to the forefront of Jisung's head.

"Are there any movies on vampires...?"

"There are. Hmm lets see."

With that the youngest went into Chan's room and came back carrying the older's laptop as he set it up.

"There's this movie which I have heard about but I never got to watch it cause it pisses off the hyungs for some reason. So we'll watch that."

A movie which the elders don't like. _Definitely_ worth watching then.

So with that in mind Jeongin started the Twilight Saga marathon, Jisung tucked into a ball to his left and Hyunjin draped across the couch on his right.

An hour into the movie Jisung tried to ask about the things that had been bothering him but Jeongin was strict about his _'No-talk-during-movie'_ policy which was why he bit down his overflowing curiosity and focused on learning as much as he could. About halfway through the marathon, during the third movie Felix also joined their little gang as he squashed himself between Jisung and Jeongin making the latter groan with the amount of skinship and Jisung smile as he snuggled into the extra warmth and just like the rest, he was silenced at once when a question was asked.

By the end of the five movie runtime Jeongin was off gagging somewhere to the side, Felix had a thoughtful look on his face while Hyunsung looked entirely lost.

"So... does that mean you'll glitter under the sunlight?"

Jisung almost curled into himself when Felix burst out laughing at his question which he'd asked Hyunjin, who in turn was thinking so hard that a vein popped across his temple. It was Jeongin who answered as he came back from dry heaving his gut out,

"Hyung yesterday when we were watching the death match, did you see either Chan, Minho or Hyunjin hyung glitter?"

Now that he thought about it, they infact hadn't.

"Lemme explain the sunlight thing Sungie." Jisung and Hyunjin were both equally curious as they turned to Felix.

"The myth is that vampires can't walk under the sunlight because they'll burn or something like that but it's not actually true. Think of it like this, when you go work under the sun you lose alot of water as sweat and get dehydrated and tired, so vampires who literally live off just blood when go under the sun they get sucked dry super fast because of which their energy level drops quickly and they get thirsty. That's why they prefer staying in during day, conserving their energy and then rampaging through the night at full potential."

Jisung was staring at the sunshine boy with stars in his eyes because that was such a smart explanation. Felix giggled cutely under all the awe's and ooh's before Jeongin took over from there.

"Okay so what else were you guys curious about?"

This time it was Hyunjin,

"Is there some sort of organization or strong people that control vampires in real too?"

"Not exactly but there are authorities which keep a check on vampire activities so that causality and such things can be kept at a low rate. We call it the AKO- All Kreacher Organization, its basically a pun at us not being the normal _'Creatures'_ like humans which is why we live in hiding. And it not only looks over the vampire community but also the werewolves, pack and rogue both."

Jisung was starting to get a vague picture of this whole new place he had yet to step foot into as he let the information settle in. Raising his hand like a kid Jisung waited for Jeongin to notice him.

"Do vampires really have unique abilities like mind reading and stuff?"

"No thats just fictious." Jeongin answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Ah! The eye color. Do their eye color change when they're hungry?"

"Hmm not when they're hungry but when their emotions are heightened like anger, fear or love etc."

A memory, wide amber eyes looking worriedly at him as his own visioned darkened and just before he blacked out, the color bleeding away and being replaced by soft light brown. Jisung thought it had been a figment of his imagination but maybe it was real and if it was then did that mean Minho had been emotionally vulnerable at that time... When Chan had attacked Jisung?

Felix snapped his fingers in front of Jisung's face making him jump slightly. "You okay mate?"

Forcing his heart to relax Jisung waved his hand, "Yeah just umm thinking you know."

Their educational class came to an end when someone slammed the door with a bored,

"Hey beanstalk move your ass."

They all whipped their heads around and watched Seungmin walk down the stairs, there was only one guy tall enough to be summoned, so with a long painful sigh he got to his feet. Waving at the encouraging faces of his friends Hyunjin went down the stairs, out of the door almost slamming into the boy standing outside. He needed to control his speed better, it was nice and fast but without the brake system functioning he was a danger to himself.

"Squat."

 _What?_ Hyunjin opened his mouth to ask but Seungmin gave him a cold stare, freezing the words on the tip of his tongue as he quickly went down on the ground. He stiffened as the other came from behind him and bent down, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin's neck before muttering,

"If you drop me, you're dead."

For the first time Hyunjin was thankful that his heart was lying dead in his chest. If it were any bit alive, then everyone would've heard the insanely loud beating of the traitor.

Carefully standing up he grabbed the shorter boy's thighs, a shiver running up his spine when a shaky breath left Seungmin's lips. Maybe it wasn't only him getting effected by all this.

"Where to?"

Seungmin tightened his hold before ordering in an almost scolding tone,

"Don't ask. Just move where I direct you."

Three hours later when the sun was gone and darkness had crept onto them, Hyunjin finally stopped in front of an old run-down cabin. He wasn't particularly out of breath or even tired but the realization that Seungmin had intentionally given wrong directions when they could've just came here within an hour at most, was a bit frustrating. Talking about the other, Hyunjin was slightly worried about Seungmin since the latter hadn't spoken a word or barked an order after they had entered this area. Glancing to his side, he watched Seungmin stand still in his spot as he looked towards the cabin with an unreadable expression. After a long pause the shorter of the two finally started moving and so Hyunjin followed quietly behind.

The inside was as plain as the outside with little space and even little furniture but it wasn't dirty like he'd expected an off-grid lonely building to be, someone had recently cleaned this place up.

"We'll be living here until you can control yourself around walking blood bags."

"What? Can't we train back at the place? And we didn't even bring any of our stuff here."

Seungmin ignored him as he fell back onto the single bed that was on the left side.

"I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow. Right now it's nap time."

All Seungmin had done was sleep and then ride Hyunjin and now the little guy wanted to sleep again? Brow twitching at the other's behavior Hyunjin contemplated talking to the stubborn brat but then again it would be like banging his head against the wall and maybe he said this all out loud because now Seungmin was flipping him the birdie. Groaning loudly Hyunjin dropped down on the other bed and turned to face the wall, his back to the rest of the world as he willed himself to sleep and not think about the itch in his throat which was growing stronger with each passing minute.

When the sound of footsteps leaving faded into quietness, Hyunjin opened his eyes and sat up. He was a little surprised that Seungmin had woken so early even before the break of dawn but he didn't have enough mind space to think of why as he quickly got off the bed and turned the whole place upside down for a bag of blood. The kitchen was small and disappointingly empty as he resolved to angrily screaming out. The last time he'd fed was before he'd joined Jisung and Jeongin in their game and stuff which meant that it was starting to touch 24 hr.

He was gripping his hair tightly, the pain distracting him enough to not leave the cabin and hunt for blood when the door opened. He didn't notice Seungmin's presence until the other spoke up,

"I'm surpised you lasted this long."

Snapping his head towards the boy, Hyunjin's gaze focused on the warm pulsating blood in the others jugular that he could almost taste as he slowly walked towards him. All the thoughts cleared out of his head as his entire attention was on that single vessel throbbing against Seungmin's smooth skin, inviting him, enticing him. He didn't even feel himself move as he pushed the boy against the wall, his hand tightened around the soft, almost burning neck of Seungmin. There was a voice in his head shouting at him to stop before he hurt the other but there was another voice, even louder urging him to take and take and take and-

"H-Hyunjin."

What am i doing? Black eyes met dark brown as the the grip loosened and Seungmin was gently let down to stand on his feet. Hyunjin felt horrible, he had been so close to biting the other and drinking his blood, he could've killed the boy. Staggering back Hyunjin dropped his gaze, unable to look into those beautiful orbs anymore.

"You surprise me more and more."

Seungmin's voice was a little rough but the sincerity was still evident. Sadly it wasn't enough to make Hyunjin look up as he contemplated asking Seungmin to turn into a wolf and just end him.

"I-I'm sorry that was...."

He was too ashamed to continue his sentence but lucky for him, Seungmin had a completely different outlook on whatever had happened as he sighed,

"When was the last time you fed?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Did you know that newly turned vampires can suck upto ten humans bone-dry during the first few days and have zero to no control if they don't feed which causes them to lash out and massacre large areas?"

Eyes widening Hyunjin stared at the other as the boy continued,

"While you, as I've been told were feeding on only 4 bags of blood which is like barely minimum and even then you refrained from killing me on the spot. You should be glad that you still have your humanity intact."

Grabbing a few shoppers which Hyunjin hadn't noticed before, the shorter boy moved towards the bed and plopped down as he rummaged through them, giving Hyunjin a few minutes to recover.

"Here."

Bless his reflexes cause if Hyunjin hadn't caught the thing that Seungmin hurled at him so sudden, then the place would be a mess and Hyunjin would be quite literally licking the floor. Looking down at the red liquid sloshing inside the transparent bag, Hyunjin couldn't help but run his tongue over his lips getting nicked by the sharp canines which were at full display. Without further ado he bit down into it and before he even knew it, the bag was empty. Feeling unsatisfied he looked at Seungmin who'd been quietly observing him.

"What? You want more?"

A choked sound was his reply to the stupid question because ofcourse he wanted more, _needed_ more.

"You aren't getting more so sit your ass down and answer a couple of my questions."

It felt like a bucket of cold water was splashed directly onto Hyunjin's head as he tightened his grip on the empty bag, taking slow deliberate steps towards the calm boy. One, two, three and he was right in front of the tiny shit. He could easily rip out his throat and fill his stomach or just take as much as he wanted but-

Growling loudly Hyunjin threw the bag on the ground along with his body, this was hell and the very lord of Satan himself was in front of him.

There was a slight smirk on Seungmin's face but otherwise the expression was neutral, "Why didn't you attack either Jisung who's a human or Jeongin who is an unturned wolf, both being easy preys?"

Hyunjin stopped pouting as he tried to think about it, he had attacked Jisung right after waking up but after that.... Why hadn't he?

"I guess it's because of their smells? I mean Jeongin smells like a wet dog which isn't bad! But just not appetizing...?" Hyunjin was worried that the other would get pissed off if he said one wrong thing about his precious little brother. "And about Jisung, well I did sort of try to bite him when I first woke up but then Chan fed me blood and I calmed down. Later on I should've tried to attack him but his scent, its not particularly bad but it just kind of repelled me? It feels like some force pushing me away and now that I know how blood bags smell and taste like, both of them just don't cut it."

Seungmin was silent for a long time, his eye brows pulled down into a furrow, eyes unfocused and lips pursed as he thought about Hyunjin's reasoning. Hyunjin on the other hand was twitching as he gazed longingly at the rest of the shopping bags trying to figure out which one had more food.

"You haven't had any human interaction yet and Jisung doesn't count because that's not how a human will smell like to you. Even if they're a few meters away you'd be able to sniff them because of their delicious scent and that's when you'd lose control."

Kicking at Hyunjin's leg to get his attention Seungmin rolled his eyes, "There's no more blood bags. Only one per day and if you're a nice little kiddo then maybe two." With that he walked out of the cabin with a whining Hyunjin hot on his heels.

The trained in the clearing behind the house, which was more of Hyunjin catching animals and carrying Seungmin around than actual training. Each time he'd get his hands on an animal, Seungmin would tell him to set them free and catch another. Somtimes he ended up wounding the animal with his claws and a few even died, Seungmin kept reminding him of how he'd be killing alot more and not just animals if he didn't control his strength and hunger as light turned to dark and they made their way back inside.

Seungmin had bought basic food items for himself and clothes for both of them which had warmed Hyunjin's heart, they were his first personal clothes that weren't handed down to him after use. And if he hugged the other for this, then no one pointed it out. He also found later that Seungmin was total shit at making food or using any kitchen item which was when he stepped in and took command. It had surprised both of then when he'd procured an actual nice dish even though he didn't remember ever cooking. His memories were yet to come back, they were hazy images floating around his conscience but as soon as he'd focus on them they'd scatter, it was frustrating. There was always this heavy feeling in his heart, weighing on his chest but he didn't understand why. The answer was most definitely in his memories but they were a maze he had yet to navigate through. Seungmin was mostly barking orders at him but sometimes he saw the softer side of the fiesty little wolf, the kindness in his eyes that the boy tried so hard to hide, the gentle smile and well, needless to say it was driving Hyunjin insane because now he had an added load of new feelings to his other feelings and it was a huge mess.

Two days later Seungmin told him to get dressed and Hyunjin happily obliged, figuring they were going back to the main house. He'd been missing the others dearly. However when Seungmin jumped onto his back, the direction they set out on wasn't one leading to the house but quite the opposite. Hyunjin had no idea where they were going until they stopped and the boy got off, dusted his pants and turned to him with a serious look.

"It'll be your first time this close to humans, don't focus on their pumping blood and if it gets too hard just know that I'll be right beside you."

Before Seungmin could start walking away Hyunjin grabbed his wrist, making the boy freeze, "I-I'm not sure. This could go wrong Seungmin."

Unlike the other times when Seungmin thwacked him for such behavior, the boy reached forward his hand coming to rest on Hyunjin's cheek as he gave him an encouraging smile, "I've got you."

The walk from there was a daze to Hyunjin, his brain still not having recovered from being caressed so gently by the normally snarky pup. It was when a sweet lulling smell hit him square that he broke out of the stupefied state and sniffed around. He didn't know the source of the heavenly smell but he really wanted to find out so he increased his speed a little and broke out of the safety of the forest and then he saw it. Down the slope of the hill were houses, and even from this height he could make out each and every feature of the people inside or on the street. A tug on his hand made him snap his attention to his right where Seungmin was pulling him to some path leading down.

He almost fell in his haste to reach down as the rich scent thickened around him, enveloping him in warmth. He wanted to feel it more and more. But just at the foot of the hill, before he could get close enough to physically touch the amazing smell, someone stopped him. It took him a minute to recognize Seungmin's face, it was like he was looking at everything through a filter.

"That's it for today."

Seungmin waited for Hyunjin to move so they could go back but the latter was frozen on the spot. Hyunjin didn't want to go back so soon, he wanted to breathe in the heady scent some longer and maybe go see how it tasted on his tongue but Seungmin wasn't having any of that as he grabbed Hyunjin's arm and pulled him back. He doesn't remember hissing at the boy but when Seungmin stopped and turned around to growl at him, the spell finally broke. Hyunjin blinked rapidly as his senses started coming back to him,

"What was that?"

Clicking his tongue Seungmin resumed walking, neither of them pulling their hands out of the hold.

"Thats what humans smell like. They weren't even beside you and you looked fucked out of your head."

Annoyance was clear in Seungmin's voice and Hyunjin felt ashamed for having lost his mind like that.

"I'm-"

"Don't fucking apologize."

The entire way back even until they both went to sleep, there had been palpable tension between them. With no one knowing how to break it, they both ignored it for the time being entrusting sleep to solve their issues as they faced opposite walls.

.

......

.

Meanwhile at the main house, Chan was back by sun down unsurprised to find Seungmin and Hyunjin gone. The older was furious when he found out what movie they'd watched but Jeongin's horrid expression was worth it. Changbin was back soon after and they'd all sat together to eat. Even after the sky turned dark there were no signs of Minho as Jisung drifted off to a restless sleep. He hung around with Felix and Jeongin again but his emotions were running hay wire so he gathered as much courage as he could and went to ask the eldest about Minho after it had been two whole days since he last saw him. Chan assured him that Minho dropped off the face of the earth time to time only to reappear out of nowhere which might be the case, but he also expressed his suspicion about Minho collecting information from around the darker shady place about the vampire who attacked the Care Home. Jisung was both a little disappointed and somewhat touched that the other had gone off without even telling Jisung even if, in a way, it was for him.

On the third day Jisung woke up in the middle of the night, a weird energy thrumming inside him as he sat up in bed. He found the reason of the unexplainable feeling, leaning against the door of his room. Now Jisung should have been a little freaked out at the fact that the other had probably been staring at him while he slept but that thought was ran over by the stampede of happiness when he saw Minho. The older looked perfect if not a little tired with the way his shoulders were slumped.

"You're back?!"

"No. I'm still on my way and you're dreaming."

Unable to stop the smile Jisung shook his head, "Stop being an asshole."

Smirking Minho pushed away from the door, kicking it shut behind him as he walked towards the bed,

"Well we all were an asshole at some point in our lives." Jisung's confused face just made the older chuckle as he climbed onto the bed, looking at Jisung's face for any sign of discomfort but there was none. The younger was looking at him with wide sparkling eyes and Minho cursed himself for not having enough control, even the few days away hadn't been of much help and instead of gaining a better hold on his emotions, he'd just gotten more fucking attached. He couldn't stop himself from checking up on the younger as soon as he returned but he hadn't expected the younger to wake up and well.... _look_ like that and look at _him_ like that and yeah it's a mess.

"Now stop looking like bambi and go to sleep, I'm tired."

When Minho got under the blanket he was sure the younger would scoot back or face away, but Jisung was proving to be more and more unpredictable as he lay down on his side facing Minho, barely two breaths of space between them.

"Where did you go hyung?"

"I wanted some space."

It was not the complete answer but he wasn't about to scare the other by telling him what else he'd been gone for, he should discuss that with Chan first.

"Oh you mean away from me?"

_No._

"Yeah and others too. Away from everyone."

Jisung didn't seem even the least bit phased by the thing which would upset any other person or maybe the boy was hiding it well?

"Why?"

Minho doesn't know why he answered that question. Maybe it was his own desire to tell someone why he was the way he was or it might have been the genuine curiosity in Jisung's voice. He doesn't know.

"I needed some time to myself to recharge. Spending time with people, around them, talking to then, listening to them and such stuff drains me. So I just take some time off from it you can say. Quite selfish."

"I don't think that's selfish hyung."

Eyes slightly widening at Jisung's remark Minho struggled to compose his features, "It is."

Shifting to lie on his back Jisung placed one arm under his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Its not selfish, but just something you need. I mean most of the time you're there with others and no one's complaining about that so why would it be wrong to be with yourself alone? If it helps you get your emotions in check and lets you calm down or become your owself then what's selfish about it? I think what you do is a nice way to keep you going without snapping under continous pressure."

Minho was out of words, he hadn't thought about his behavior in this way, he'd never bothered to see the other side of the coin and always thought he was guilty for being the way he was. It might actually not be as bad as he had thought.

"You're really something pipsqueak."

He could make out the smile on the boy's face, his lips pulled upward into a lazy curve as he muttered in a voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah I know."

Before he let sleep take over him Minho softly whispered to the boy, not sure if Jisung was still awake enough to answer as he let himself feel vulnerable for a second, saying something he normally wouldn't.

"You don't mind me sleeping next to you?."

He was certain the boy hadn't heard him, probably long gone into dreamland counting sheeps or what not. He too closed his eyes ready to let the tiredness of the two days catch upto his body and mind until he heard the almost breathy mumble.

"It's always better when you're with me."

Well fucking Good Bye sleep. Jisung was most definitely conked out now, leaving Minho with a million different thoughts plaguing his head as he let out a small noise of frustration. He was getting way more tangled into this mess than he should have but now the more he tried to get back out, the faster he sunk it. It was like being stuck in quick sand with the only destination being down, falling deeper and deeper and meeting his doom. But he couldn't even find a single fiber of resentment or bitterness over it as he thought about the cliff where he first met the boy, maybe if he jumped off it...? Useless, there was no way out. Resigning to his fate Minho let his eyes finally fall shut, the last thing being the peaceful face of the annoyingly cute squirrel he saw before the world melted to nothingess around him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crazy amount of sleeping these guys do is probably because of my own insane sleep schedule....

**Chapter 6:**

**Past Lives**

Too occupied with the strange numbness in his body, Minho wasn't surprised when he opened the door to the office and found Chan sitting with his face resting on his hands, staring back at him as if to say _'I've been waiting.'_ The older did a quick head to toe scan of Minho, his brows pulled together when he noticed the sharp blue of Minho's veins against his pale dried skin peeking from where his hoodie couldn't hide.

"Are you alright?"

Dropping to the couch Minho threw his head back and closed his eyes, it was still too early, the sun barely touching the horizon.

"Fantastic."

Sighing, the older ignored the sarcasm as he reached into his drawer, pulling something oit who's contents sploshed thickly. Minho fisted his hand, not giving any other inclination of having been affected by the thing.

"Your look horrible. Here."

Clicking his tongue Minho caught the crimson filled bag without even opening his eyes and tossed it right back, "None of your concern."

"One bag won't ruin your taste buds. Trust me, it tastes better than the animal blood you're trying to live off."

Keeping his voice as controlled as he could Minho ended the argument right there, "Nothing's better, not after you've tasted heaven. Atleast with animal blood I can blame the specie."

Chan stored that bit of information for later not wanting to tire out the other with any probing, right now there were other things to take care of.

"So what did you find out?"

Raising his head Minho stared at the wooden shelves on the other side of the room full of books, ranging from withering leather spines to sharp smelling hard covers. It was such a Chan thing to collect them.

"It was someone from the outside, never seen or heard before. There weren't any accomplices either...."

Even though his tone was nonchalant, his posture was stiff as a rod. A single vampire had wiped out the place and even turned one of the kid into a vampire, accidental or not. It wasn't to be taken lightly.

"You were gone too long and I see new scars, did you get into some trouble?"

Minho shook his head with a tired groan, "Just some underground scum who refused to give in, although I did get out a little about the sudden break outs in packs and some sort of stir up in the ruins from them."

"The ruins? But they've been quiet for centuries."

Minho didn't know why a bunch of old vampires locked away in a far off place mattered but it must be something important if it got Chan to look that worried. Although it wasn't his concern for now because his vision was starting to go fuzzy and the itch in his throat had turned into knives slashing against the walls instead. He stood, ready to take his leave when Chan spoke up,

"About Jisung-"

"What about him?" The strange look that Chan was giving him made Minho take on a defensive stance. After a whole minute of just looking at him, Chan decided not to comment on how the other had went straight to the boy as soon as he'd gotten back. Instead he shrugged.

"Nothing, it's just nice that you finally trust someone and genuinely care for him."

_You care for us don't you? Then do it for us._

With his ears buzzing and tongue feeling thick, Minho shook his head to get rid of the noises as he struggled to get the words out.

"I don't."

He didn't understand why he was hearing them, after all this time, maybe it the severe lack of blood which was making him hallucinate. Unaware of his internal conflict Chan just hummed before walking from behind his desk.

"Deny it all you want but even you can't escape from bonds and feelings Minho."

_Your bond with them is your weakness. And what do you do when you're getting weak MinMin. That's right you-_

"NO!"

Chan's eyes widened at the sudden outburst from the boy in front of him. Trembling as he dug his nails into his palm, Minho walked over to the older. His eyes were glazed over, a dark sheen clouding him from seeing the present as Minho grabbed Chan by his collar and pulled him closer, spitting the words, unaware of the door that had just creaked open.

"I don't care about that boy and don't you dare lump me in with you weaklings with your pathetic feelings and bullshit about bonds. As soon as this mess is cleared I'm out and that's fucking it. He's not my problem."

Even under the intense, burning look of unrecognizable emotions aimed straight at him, Chan didn't back down, this was as close as he'd gotten to see what was under the younger's constant mask, to see what the vampire hid behind his laid back behavior. After all the years he had spent trying to get the younger to open, he'd finally found the key, Jisung.

"C-Chan hyung?"

Like a spell being broken both Chan and Minho snapped back to reality, whipping their heads in the direction of the voice and it's owner, who stood with his hands folded and eyes downcast.

Jisung wanted to leave as soon as he'd heard the argument but the thing he came for outweighed his fear,

"Seungmin c-called to tell you to bring extra blood. He said it was an e-emergency."

"Thanks Jisung."

The older sounded tired, the kind of bone tired which wasn't because of work but because of time. Jisung shuffled his feet not knowing whether he should go back or wait for the older to tell him to. Minho on the other hand was seething, he let go of his hold on Chan and stomped out of the room, his shoulder brushing against Jisung's as he ignored the younger and left the place, his mind reeling.

Jisung shivered at the brief contact but no matter how much he wanted to, he didn't reach out to the other, knowing he wasn't needed. He didn't even hear Chan walking upto him as he older lightly ruffed Jisung's hair,

"Shall we go?"

"Eh?" He blinked in confusion but the older only smiled and pulled him along.

"I think a change of scenery would be nice."

And so he accompanied Chan as the older stocked up on blood bags and left to where Seungmin was. The ride on Chan's back was nauseating as Jisung stumbled around for a few solid minutes after he was put down. When he finally stopped seeing stars he settled down on a log outside the small cabin, while Chan went inside to assess the situation.

The place had a warm homey feeling about it which instantly put Jisung at ease, the greenery around the lonely building gave a sense of security and the numerous soft noises of animals lit the place like music. It was comforting just sitting like this and feeling the wind in his hair and listening to the untuned melody of different species talking at the same time.

"Hey."

Screaming in fright Jisung jumped from his position, almost falling head first off the log. Hyunjin laughed as he sat down beside him while the other scowled.

"Stop sneaking up on me all the time!"

"I don't think so~ You make really funny expressions."

Jisung lightly smacked the snickering boy's arm as he chided. "You weren't this lively back then."

Only after saying it did Jisung realize what he'd done. Hyunjin's smile had fallen off his face as he looked at Jisung, desperation clear behind his irises.

"How was I?"

Jisung looked away from the boy, folding his arms as he decided that a little push towards retrieving his memories wouldn't be such a bad thing afterall. Chan had told them not to force the memories in case they ended up damaging them but it might not hurt telling light stories, things that didn't involve Hyuna which was certainly a topic that would break the boy's heart.

"You and I weren't close back then, actually, we never even talked once during the time we were together. You were like this really handsome prince while I was a nobody so we never interacted or anything."

"Then how'd I know your name?"

Sharing the boy's confusion, Jisung chuckled lightly, "To be honest even I was shocked when you said my name because _The_ Hwang Hyunjin knew my name and even remembered it after getting his memories wiped out. Miracle."

Hyunjin cracked a smile at that, "Guess you weren't a nobody after all."

It was just an off hand comment but somehow it set off a series of weird feelings in Jisung's chest. Shaking his head to stop thinking about the effect such simple words had on him, Jisung changed the topic,

"By the way what was the emergency that I had to almost lose my hearing with the way Seungmin was freaking out?"

"Ah that!" Hyunjin had a pleased look on his face as he recounted what had happened between him and his dear hot head.

_(flashback)_

  
After the whole going dazed by the human blood event, there had been some weird tension between him and Seungmin. It was like they were both on the edge, ready to tip over at the slightest of push which came sooner than expected. They'd been doing the same animal catch excercise from morning to night and Seungmin was being more harsher with his remarks than usual. That's when Hyunjin finally got tired of Seungmin ordering him around and snapped.

"When are we going to train?"

Seungmin who'd been lounging on a tree branch glanced down at Hyunjin who looked like he'd been rolling in the mud with his clothes and face all dirty.

"What else do you think we're doing peabrain?"

Starting to get angry at the others lack of seriousness Hyunjin punched the tree causing it to fall down along with the boy on it. Seungmin managed to jump out of the tree, barely a second before getting squashed into a pulp. Getting to his feet he stormed towards the vampire and growled.

"The fuck is your problem!"

Hyunjin who'd been trying to keep his calm around the boy lost it as he pushed the shorter back in fury.

"You're the problem. Always lazing around and bossing me instead of training me like Chan hyung told you to! You're doing nothing but waste time, yours and mine!"

Seungmin's face had gone a dark shade of red as he snapped back at the other,

"You think I enjoy this?! I never wanted to baby sit a spoiled brat who thinks he knows the best. If you don't like it then go fucking tattle to your Channie hyung or whoever the hell you want to."

"I'd rather get taught by someone who actually knows what they're doing and not just playing catch with animals!"

"Hah! I'm the one with the most training and you saying that to me shows just how imprudent you are. Nothing but a whining bitch!"

The word _bitch_ hit Hyunjin like a slap as he staggered a few steps back, for some reason he felt a sick feeling in his gut like he wanted to throw up, but couldn't. There was a prickling sensation running across his arms but he fought down the urge to rub them in front of the other. Seungmin too seemed to come a little bit back to his senses at Hyunjin's reaction. With his tone falling lower and a little unstable Hyunjin voiced his thoughts.

"You were never serious about training me, this has been nothing but a game to you." Taking a deep breath Hyunjin planted his feet firmly into the soil, "All you do is sit there and have fun while I run around catching rabbits, mice and even insects when I could very well be training to get better control over myself. "

"If you're so smart then tell me how else do I train you? Have any better ideas genius?"

"Teach me how to fight! Turn into that giant wolf and go up against me so I can actually learn something for real."

If Hyunjin didn't have his sharp eyesight he'd have missed the slightest of twitch in Seungmin's expression, the barely noticeable wavering of his eyes. The break in his composure was gone even before he could fully register it.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You turned into a wolf that day. Do it again."

"I can't."

Running a hand over his face Hyunjin contemplated whether slapping the boy would get a better answer out of him. "Why _can't_ you?"

Sighing as all the fight left Seungmin's body he turned around to go back in, the urge to sleep strong.

"I can't change into a wolf because it happens on its own and goes away on its own too. Happy?"

Falling in step with the younger Hyunjin couldn't help but ask for more, "Why?"

Maybe it was the sudden tiredness that made answering easy as Seungmin replied in his usual monotonous voice.

"My wolf and I haven't synced yet."

"What's sync?"

They were almost at the cabin, Hyunjin pushed the door and held it open for the other.

"The day we go through our first shift a sort of link forms between our wolves and us, that's called sync."

"Then why didn't you sync?"

Seungmin toed his shoes off, sprawling on his bed as he drawled on,

"Because I didn't shift like werewolves normally do."

"What does that mean?" Hyunjin sat cross legged on his bed unable to keep himself from eyeing the other and looking for even the tiniest of change in Seungmin's features.

"Werewolves normally transform when they hit 20. I shifted earlier, when I was barely 18."

"Eh? Why?"

This time the reply wasn't instant and even though the bored expression on Seungmin's face hadn't changed, his eyes had become sharper. Hyunjin waited patiently, not wanting to force in case the younger closed up again. After thinking over it for a bit Seungmin seemed to reach a conclusion as he shut his eyes. Disappointed that he wouldn't find out why the younger went through an unnatural shift, Hyunjin slumped into a defeated position.

"We were attacked."

Jolting forward Hyunjin sat up straight as he focused his attention on the boy who lay still just a few feet away.

"A bunch of rogue wolves attacked our pack one day. The ambush was sudden and our fighters couldn't react in time so they got killed. Mrs. Yang hid me and Jeongin while our Leader fought them off but he was outnumbered and-"

Turning over with his back to Hyunjin, the other continued as if he hadn't stopped.

"She told me to look after Jeongin and held back the bastards while we both ran away. They managed to kill most of the rogues but it wasn't enough. After taking over our pack and land, they sent one of their wolf after us and even though we had run for hours, it took him only a few minutes to catch up. I didn't think, the need to protect Jeongin overtook eveything else which somehow forced my wolf out and I shifted."

Hyunjin almost fell off the bed as he tried to lean closer, "What happened then?"

Back was the smug bastard he knew as Seungmin turned to face him with a proud smirk, "Of course I tore that piece of shit into real pieces of shit but I was out of control and sensitive, attacking anything that moved other than Jeongin. That's when Changbin hyung found us. He used his alpha tone on me and made me give in so he could bring us to his home, this dangy little cabin and treat out injuries. I was knocked out for three days straight because my body couldn't take the early transformation. Needless to say as soon as I woke up, I was suspicious of Chan and Changbin hyung, so I kicked them out. But they stuck nearby, giving us food and looking out for us."

Groaning as if the memory was a thorn to his side Seungmin rolled his eyes, trying to hide the smile that had broken on his face. "If it weren't for Jeogin crying, I wouldn't have caved in and allowed the hyungs back but I did, lucky geezers."

Blinking hard at the way the story had taken a sharp turn Hyunjin couldn't stop the bubble of laughter. Seungmin was so whipped for his younger brother, it was as adorable as it was amusing to see the fiery boy turn into a puddle of goo. His hearty laughter brought tears to his eyes while the shorter boy grumbled at the unfairness of the memory.

"You're so soft!!"

A rumble worked its way low in Seungmin's chest as he glowered at the other, "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"No!"

Hyunjin was having the time of his life, teasing the other as he sang, "Yes you are, soft and fluffy~"

He probably should've seen it coming, but the pillow getting thrown at his face caught him off guard as he fell back on the bed giggling. Instead of giving it back, Hyunjin tightly wrapped his limbs around it as he continued letting out those tiny noises which irked Seungmin. Getting up as he stomped to where the taller boy was currently lying he growled,

"Give it back!"

Sticking his tongue out at the boy, like the other had done at Chan so many days ago, Hyunjin rolled over on the bed with the pillow tightly clutched. Having lost his pillow and his patience, Seungmin jumped at the other in frustration, fighting to get his pillow back.

"Give! Me! My! Pillow! You stupid beanstalk!"

They both tugged at either side of the pillow as Hyunjin sang in an annoyingly sweet voice,

"Get it if you can chibi~"

As they both pulled on their own sides, the sound of ripping followed by two loud thumps suddenly rang around the house. Spluttering as he sat up from the floor, Seungmin coughed out feather and swatted at the ones fluttering around him as he almost shrieked.

"You tore my favorite pillow! Now you're gonna-"

The angry threat died on his tongue as he looked over at Hyunjin's unmoving body. Standing up, he walked towards the other as he muttered,

"Hey Hyunjin... Stop joking around."

He came to a faltering halt as he saw the reason why Hyunjin was so still. The force with which he got pushed back had caused Hyunjin's neck to hit the upper border of the headboard, breaking it as his neck snapped into a horrible angle with his head lying limp.

Gasping in horror Seungmin quickly cradled the other's neck and pulled him down to lie straight on the bed as he tried to check the damage. His fingers trembled as he lightly shook the boy's shoulder.

"Hyunjin! Ya! Wake up!"

Surely getting their neck snapped wasn't enough to kill vampires... Right? Seungmin felt his heart plummet in his chest at the thought that the other might be dead as he quickly ran around the house to grab the blood bags. He helped feed it to the boy, carefully lifting his head so as to avoid causing futher damage to his neck. But even after emptying both the bags, there was no response from the other. Blinking slowly he put down Hyunjin's head on the pillow and stared at the other. Seungmin was trembling all over, his mind going numb as the realization that he'd killed the boy embedded into his heart like a sharp nail. Feeling something wet on his cheek he lifted his hand and was shocked to find tears streaming down his face. Sniffling quietly he let the horrible feeling of being a murderer take over his head. Even after all this time he was still a killing machine, a monster, a bad omen, someone who brought death wherever he went. First his parents, his whole pack, then all those people he killed in cold blood while he ran rampant and now Hyunjin. He was a wretched-

Something grazed his hand, a feather light touch which made him snap his eyes open as he stared at Hyunjin's hand which was lying motionless besides his. To make sure it hadn't just been his imagination, he kept his eyes locked onto the other's hand, noticing just now how pretty Hyunjin's hand were, with long elegant fingers and a slim wrist. After what felt like an eternity he saw the boy's index finger twitch, it was only a small movement but enough to make something warm burst inside Seungmin's chest as he jumped to his feet to look for more blood. Hyunjin wasn't dead.

After half an hour of tearing the place down in his hunt, Seungmin slumped back on the floot empty handed. He didn't want to risk going back to the house and leaving Hyunjin alone in this state. Glancing outside the window he was surprised to see the first few rays of sunlight breaking through the night sky. Staggering to his feet he grabbed his phone and dialed the main house number hoping someone would be awake to answer it. Jisung picked it on the third ring and Seungmin quickly asked the boy to tell Chan to bring more blood bags, not letting the other even get a word in as he hung up and went back to Hyunjin's side.

_(end)_

"So basically you both fought over a _pillow_ and you almost died." It was unbelievable how it had all gone down but Jisung had seen SeungJin in action, so getting killed over a pillow wasn't really that far fetched.

After they were done talking Jisung and Hyunjin went to the cabin and sat down for some sandwiches which both the vampires fixed for them. Seungmin was quieter than usual but no one pointed it out as they continued to keep up causal chit chat.

Done with food, Chan and Jisung headed back to the house because of some work that the older had to get done. They bid their goodbyes and Jisung felt a tiny hope bloom in his chest that things might get better, the dark clouds couldn't always loom over his life. It wouldn't be fair.

Cloud or not as soon as he was off Chan's back he threw up in the bushes, emptying his gut out. Maybe eating before travelling wasn't the best of choices as he looked down at his stinking clothes. Chan seemed apologetic as he led them inside and patted his back with the offer of medicine but Jisung declined, choosing to take a shower instead.

Minho wasn't at the place when they got back, Jisung didn't understand whether the tightness in his chest and the lightness of his head was because he was glad about not facing the older or disappointed. Ignoring the thought nagging at his mind he knocked at Felix's bedroom door when he couldn't find the younger anywhere else. A minute later it opened to show a sleepy Changbin wearing just his shorts as he squinted at the boy. Feeling ashamed at having woken the older from his sleep Jisung turned to go back with a quick sorry but Felix peeked from behind Changbin that very moment,

"Hey Sungie."

Freezing on the spot with half his body turned away, Jisung coughed the words,

"I uh I'm so sorry for waking you guys up."

Felix beamed at him as he leaned against Changbin's body, "No worries mate. Did u want something?"

Scratching his neck Jisung couldn't stop the embrassment from showing, "I was wondering if you could lend me your clothes, I dirtied these ones so I was thinking of showering and there aren't any other clothes so..."

Jisung didn't look up while he rambled on, feeling conscious about the fact that he was asking someone for something. It wasn't this bad when the clothes appeared on their own but having to ask it up front was making him feel small in a not so nice way.

"Sure sure is there a color you like?" Felix sounded chirpy as he ran back inside but Jisung knew it was to settle his nerves.

"Anything's fine."

As soon as the other handed him the pale pink hoodie and jeans, Jisung thanked him and almost bolted from there. Changbin watched the boy retreat with a thoughtful expression while Felix looked crest fallen and that's when they both decided to do something to cheer the boy up.

Since the day was almost over so they chose the next day to take Jisung out for shopping and asked Chan about it. The older had a proud smile as he allowed them a day's outing but he warned them to stay close in case something happened. When Jisung got out of his room he was taken aback by the excited buzzing around the house as Jeongin set up a good movie for everyone to watch while Chan and Felix cooked delicious dinner and Changbin talked to Jisung about his day, it was nice. Later at night when they were all heading to their rooms to sleep, Felix told Jisung that they'd be going for some shopping tomorrow morning. That thought stayed stuck in Jisung's head as he looked forward to the next day with joy and a little sorrow as he wondered if Minho would tag along or not. He hadn't seen the older after the morning incident which was eating away at his mind no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

He figured that the boy Minho had been talking about was him, which would mean that the older was waiting for things to settle down so that he could leave. What he didn't understand was why the older was waiting? Why make sure things get resolved and then leave? If he didn't care and didn't want to get involved then why wasn't he leaving Jisung here and continuing with his life. Minho's words were a contradiction to his actions, just last night the older had fallen asleep beside him and the very morning he was telling Chan that he didn't care or want to be part of this mess. It was all so confusing... Minho was confusing. Jisung didn't blame the older, no one in their right mind would want to associate themselves to someone like Jisung who brought disaster wherever he went. From the very first day that the older met him, he'd been doing nothing but looking after Jisung and making sure he was safe. He was nothing but a burden to the older and he didn't know how to change that. Those were the thoughts that accompanied him to a restless sleep.

Morning came in the blink of an eye but just before they were to leave, Changbin got called to his clinic for an emergency. Since Chan had gone out with Jeongin for some work and Minho was nowhere to be seen, it left Felix and Jisung alone. Not wanting to cancel their plan or waste time waiting for others, they both decided to head to town themselves and make a quick trip. Felix didn't want the delighted smile on Jisung's face to fall so he went ahead with the plan even with the small voice in his head telling him that it wasn't a good idea.

They made quick work of buying Jisung's clothes, mostly because the boy wasn't picky and liked anything that Felix picked out for him, next were shoes and some other personal necessities which didn't take much time either. It was barely noon when they headed to the main plaza with ice creams in hand which Jisung had to begrudgingly perform aegyo for. They decided to walk around for a while before heading home since there was still some time.

A small antique shop to the very far end of the shopping area caught both the boys attention as they smirked at each other before racing to it. Ofcourse Felix won, even while holding twice as many bags as Jisung which caused them to fall into a light banter as they entered the shop.

All friendly feud was forgotten as they became engrossed in the various old stuff messily put around the place. Rushing over to an old grandfather's clock Felix whispered, "Bet Channie hyung beats this in age."

Snickering behind his hand Jisung walked towards other knick knacks but came to a stop as something odd caught his eye. There was a small wooden coin almost hidden under the layer of dust but the carving on it was something Jisung would be able to recognize even in sleep. Tentatively reaching his hand out he picked and dusted it on his jeans before inspecting it under the dim light. Just as he suspected, there was the carving of branches with tiny leaves and flowy feather like petals dangling from it, an identical copy.

"What are you looking at Sungie?"

Showing the piece of wood to Felix he waited a moment before pulling his locket out of the hoodie and holding it beside it.

"It's the same design."

The other was now equally curious about it so they decide to ask the man behind the counter about the strange coin.

"Excuse me sir but do you know what this symbol is about?"

Jisung held up the wooden circle but instead of looking at it, the man was staring wide eyed at Jisung's chest. Confused he looked down to find his locket on full display, he'd forgotten to put it back in.

Suddenly Felix grabbed his arm in an almost bruising grip as he hissed, "We have to leave, come on." The boy then dragged Jisung out and started to almost run in the direction of home.

"Wait Lix. What's wron-"

They made it only a few blocks away reaching an isolated area when a car screeched to halt directly in front of them, taken by surprise they couldn't react in time as two men jumped out from behind the vehicle, Jisung didn't need any heightened abilities to catch the hostility in the air.

Felix pushed Jisung behind him as he sized up the men who were distinctly alphas but what he missed out on was the third one sneaking from behind them as someone snatched Jisung out of his hold and then everything became a blur of punches, kicks and screams which lit up the afternoon sky.

-

Felix struggled furiously and tried his hardest to escape the vice like hold of the alpha, he twisted to the side to check on the other. Jisung wasn't doing any better as he was thrown over the second guy's shoulder while Felix could only watch. He hadn't gone down without a fight and that was the only thought keeping him from divulging in self degrading thoughts at the moment. If it were one or maybe two then Felix was sure he would've escaped along Jisung, probably with a few broken bones but there had been three of them and all alphas at that.

"Who the fuck are you bastards?!" It was Jisung who had shouted the question packed with a few punches of his which inturn got him harshly tossed to the ground.

"Looks like he's got too much energy boys."

Felix's eyes widened as he realized what the guy meant, "NO!!" but it was too late. He couldn't even shut his eyes as he watched two of the guys, the bald one who was carrying Jisung and the one with the slight limp after Felix kicked his shin, approach Jisung with crazy grins.

Jisung cried out in pain and raised his hands to protect his face as the men started kicking him. He could faintly hear someone else screaming but maybe it was his own voice ripping past his throat as the pain became unbearable. Black spots appeared in his peripheral vision as he blinked back a few tears, and then everything went numb.

When he finally got his vision back, he was slumped against a wall and there was the sound of someone sniffling. Blinking slowly he turned his head away from the harsh glare of the fluorescent light to the wall on the side where a high barred window revealed the bleary shape of the moon. _Was it night already?_ Tilting his head down with a wince he looked to his right where Felix sat with a tear streaked face. Biting back a cry Jisung lifted his hand and caressed the other boy's face,

"C-Changbin hyung will be so angry that i-i made y-" a series of dry coughs wrecked his body and instantly Felix was there patting his back. After the vicious thing was over Jisung giggled slightly before finishing, "that i made you cry Lix."

It was supposed to be a light hearted comment but it made Felix cry even harder as Jisung's hand fell back. Everything hurt so much, even breathing was difficult and he wondered if those assholes had somehow broken his ribs.

"I'm so sorry Sungie. I-I should've protected you better a-and-"

Jisung swatted at the others thigh which was more like a feather's touch if you ask Felix but it did the trick.

"Lix it hurts to talk so listen once. I'm so proud of you, and Binnie hyung will be too. You were so brave and strong and not some weak omega like everyone assumes so stop blaming yourself and fuck I think one of my lung just collapsed."

After his much long speech Jisung wheezed for a few minutes causing Felix to worry like a mother hen but fortunately he got his breathing back under control. Truth be told Jisung was blaming himself for being a dead weight, if he had just been a little stronger then he would've helped Felix fight them off-

"Jisung I can hear you thinking. It wasn't your fault."

Jisung looked up at Felix his lips wobbling as his eyes filled with tears, "I-I'm so sorry Lix."

In a second Felix wrapped his arms around Jisung with as much care as he could and rubbed soothing circles on the other's back. The sound of a door opening made them both separate as they glared at the approaching man. Felix would've gladly liked to jump the bald guy and rip his face off but he and Jisung were locked behind steel bars, much like a jail which separated them from the guy and the door to freedom.

"Ooh looks like the golden boy is finally awake. I'm sure there was no other condition other than you being delivered alive so a few bruises won't cost us a penny."

At this Jisung frowned, someone wanted him alive but why? The guy read his expression and gave a boisterous laugh.

"Don't work your tiny head over it. They want you alive now but you'll definitely end up dead."

A shudder ran down Jisung's spine and instantly Felix was grabbing his hand in silent support as he spoke in a cold voice which was so unlike the cheerful boy whom they all knew.

"Who's behind this?"

The man regarded him with something like disgust.

"None of your concern you filthy omega. You shouldn't be worrying about your petty little human friend there when your own fate could be much worse. We're still thinking about what to do with you, since they didn't mention about capturing an omega male or anything."

Then he licked his lips before walking closer to the bars as he eyed Felix up and down. Jisung tried to shift himself so he could shield the other boy but it didn't make much difference.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

The man looked amused as he barked a laugh before back tracking.

"There's alot of demand for omega males so I'm sure someone will pay a hefty sum for filth like you."

Jisung could feel Felix tremble behind him, so as soon as the guy was out of the room with a slam of the door, he turned to the boy. Felix was shaking from head to toe, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the floor.

"Lix? Lix?? Felix!!"

Finally the boy snapped out of whatever stupor he was in as he looked into Jisung's eyes and rage unlike any other surged through Jisung's veins when the other boy spoke up.

"I-I don't want to g-go back there-"

Ignoring the protests of his muscles Jisung fully turned towards the boy and cradled Felix into his arms, gently rocking the boy. He didn't know why the boy was reacting this strongly but he had to find out.

"What's wrong Lix?..... Did something happen to you?"

Felix was silent for a few seconds but then he moved a little so that his forehead rested against Jisung's shoulder. Jisung had to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself from whimpering as pain erupted throughout his left side.

Felix's voice was low and hesitant as he whispered,

"It was before I met Chan hyung... "

.

  
.

  
.

_It was two weeks after Felix had turned 20 and presented as an Omega. His parents were shocked but then they had accepted his second gender and even thrown a little party. It was rare for there to be male omegas but not unheard of in Australia._

_His parents were extra protective over him after they heard about the kidnapping cases in their neighborhood which was starting to irk him. Felix was tired of having someone accompany him wherever he went so one night he sneaked out to enjoy some independent time and that's when things went south._

_His mother always nagged at him to wear the scent blockers so that people wouldn't recognize his sweet omega smell and hurt him but he had forgotten about it and that was the what ignited the beginning of his worst nightmare._

_A man and a woman who by their scents were both Alphas approached him and they looked Korean. So when they stopped him to ask for directions, Felix didn't even suspect them to be kidnappers, being the naïve person that he was as he readily agreed to help. Needless to say he was weak against them as they jumped on him and knocked him unconscious._

_He woke up in a stinky place filled with the sounds of whimpers and crying. There were many people tied and gagged just like him and as he inhaled the scents past the pungent smell of the place, he realized that they were all indeed omegas._

_He had been captured by an_ _organization of some sort who dealt with omegas and sold them off as slaves or used them for other things that Felix didn't even want to imagine. His first few attempts at escaping earned him brutal beatings and sometimes even near to death ones but they'd stop just before he could die, not wanting to lose a good sell._

_It was an endless cycle until the day they forcefully injected him with something. The next time he opened his eyes he was in a warehouse. There were only four other omegas besides him and he thought that he'd been sold off but then the familiar faces of the alpha assholes who'd kidnapped him brought him to reality._

_He finally talked to the other captives and guilt burned inside of him when he felt a sliver of relief at the fact that there was one more male omega other than the three female ones, and all of them seemed to be asians. The other male was beautiful and Felix understood why anyone would want such a being. He introduced himself as Park Jimin and after the only friendly conversation in a long long time they found out that despite his looks, the other was 5 years older than Felix._

_Their little happiness was short lived when the alphas came back but this time Felix didn't recognize a few of them. A feeling of pure dread filled him and after a moment he realized why. These Alphas had a different look in their eyes as they stared hungrily at each one of the omegas. Felix had to hold himself back from puking as one alpha approached him. He understood what they were discussing between them since it was in English and that's why as soon as they left, he started to struggle against the ropes with renewed vigor._

_He had heard those bastards talking about disgusting things that they were planning to do with the omegas and that's what brought on the sudden panic. Jimin wasn't far behind as he warned the female omegas in some language that Felix didn't know and soon enough all the omegas were trying their hardest to free themselves._

_With a shit ton of bruises Felix and Jimin finally managed to free one of the females but instead of helping, she took the chance to run away and the little hope inside the leftover captives hearts' was brutally crushed. Before they could free anyone else the Alphas from before rushed in and just as Felix expected, they weren't happy at all. They sent one of them to track the escaped omega while the rest of them brought hell upon them all._

_Jimin had it worst as he was beaten to unconsciousness with blood splattered everywhere. The two other female omegas weren't much better as they clutched each other and cramped into a corner after they were thrown around like rag dolls. Felix was fine with the asshole alpha punching him like his personal sandbag but then another one came along. He was the one who had approached him before and for some reason his calm expression and smile were far more scarier than the alpha who had battered Felix to a pulp._

_The guy had picked Felix up from the ground and dragged him away and no matter how much Felix kicked and thrashed, the other didn't budge. It was a separate box room and Felix wished it was instead the cold floor of the warehouse where spiders and bugs crawled everywhere._

_Unlike the initial softness, the man's movements were much rougher as he slammed Felix against the wall. The man's words still haunted Felix to this day as he whispered them into the boy's ear and skin before ripping whatever was left of his clothes. No amount of fighting or crying saved Felix from what the man did and that was the night Felix accepted each and every insult that he had heard throughout his life. Gone was all positive thoughts and hope of escaping the hell and in their place was the disgusting feeling and the urge to claw his skin off._

_The man had left him on the ground after he was tired of him. He lay there motionless and not even when Felix heard the endless screams did he react. He stayed on the ground lifeless, until a rough cloth was thrown over him and someone gently picked him up._

_He couldn't smell anything from the person as he was carried out of the place. Sunlight blinded him as tears formed in his eyes but he still remained unmoving. After who knows how long he was put on something and then the person was gone with the soft click of a door._

_Felix didn't even have it in himself to look around or worry about getting sold off or anything. Nothing mattered anymore, he was just some filthy omega who had only one reason to live and that was to serve the Alphas and give them everything they-_

_His line of thoughts was broken as a familiar scent of exotic fruits filled the air and when he finally looked up, it was to find a wide eyed and horrified Jimin. Felix had the strangest urge to hide from the other and not let the other see him like this, dirty and pathetic._

_He tried to shuffle back against the wall as the older slowly approached him, like one would to a spooked animal and maybe he was an animal... A worthless animal just born to serve an alph-_

_Jimin engulfed him in a hug and that was when Felix finally allowed himself to cry and that he did for hours and hours, but not once did the older let go. He kept his arms secured around the trembling, frail form of the younger and whispered sweet words into the others hair._

_It had taken him weeks to set foot out of the room he was in where only Jimin was allowed to come. The older told him that apparently, the run away female omega had come across a vampire and finding him harmless she had told him everything. Rather than turning a blind eye, the vampire had attacked the kidnappers basecamp with his family and he was the one who had carried Felix back too._

_The other omegas had all gone their separate ways after getting saved with only Jimin and Felix left. Jimin had a pack of his own but he was currently staying for Felix's sake. Even though Felix was grateful to the other for that, he felt horrible.... Nothing but a burden on everyone around him._

_After a couple of days the vampire visited him and the sense of security Felix felt in the other's company rivaled that of his family or maybe even stronger... The vampire introduced himself as Bang Chan and after a long night of just talking, he found out that the other was also from Australia. They talked about Chan's coven and the way the older talked about them made Felix yearn for something he never expected to yearn for.... a family of his own._

_Jimin had asked Felix to join his pack while Chan had given him two other options, either he could go back to Australia under Chan's protection or he could join Chan's family of misfit because according to the older, he was too fond of Felix. It hadn't taken as much thinking as one would like to think for Felix to come to the conclusion that he wanted to join Chan's family._

_And that was how he met his future family... Chan, Changbin, Seungmin and Jeongin. He had been afraid of Changbin in start because of his alpha scent but after a month or so he could finally sit in the same room as the other, but not without Chan sticking nearby in case Felix went through one of his episodes. Seungmin was a beta so it was easier to let him close and Jeongin was just a baby_ , (well for Felix and anyone who you might ask, he was and is still their little baby), _so it hadn't even taken a second for Felix to get smitten by the youngest._

_Days_ _later when he thought that he was finally better, he went to the city to help but there he encountered an Alpha and his fear resurfaced so sudden and strong that he almost collapsed in panic._

_Felix ran away, hiding in an alley as he tried to breathe past the lump in his throat with tears constantly running down his cheeks. He silently pleaded for Chan to find him, help him, take him back home and his prayers were answered but instead of Chan it was Changbin who had tracked him by his scent. After a few punches and kicks that left bruises on the older's face, Felix let the other come close enough to take note of the situation. When the initial fear of the other being an alpha subsided, Felix finally calmed down enough to breathe in the other's surprisingly soothing scent. Whatever happened after that, including Felix scent marking the other and abusing his neck as he was held tightly into strong steady arms was no one' business. But after that day Changbin and Felix become inseparable and while the older was more than happy to protect him always, he wanted Felix to get stronger himself and thus he took on the responsibility of looking over Felix's training._

_Changbin had brushed off all the degrading thoughts from Felix's head and even beaten down all the stereotypes of omegas being weaker and lesser than alphas or betas. He taught Felix how to fight and while the other's were softer, Changbin wasn't. He treated Felix as an equal and that applied to training too. That was probably why Felix was able to get back on his feet slowly but surely. He still had negative thoughts and feelings now and then but Changbin was always there to take them away and replace them with warmth, support and love._

_._

  
_._

  
_._

There was a soft smile on his face when Felix finished retelling his story but Jisung was crying hard as he hugged the other boy, his hand balled into fists and knuckles white. With a wet chuckle Felix patted the other's back,

"Now Minho hyung will kill _me_ for making _you_ cry."

Jisung hiccupped as he leaned away from the other with a confused look and tears streaming down his face.

"What does that mean?"

If Felix could, he'd facepalm himself or even Jisung but the feeling was short lived because the very next second they heard the door open once again. Quickly he pushed Jisung behind him which made the other whine in pain but Felix ignored that when he saw two of the brutes entering the room. The bald one held a baseball bat which was crusted in maroon, the sight of which made him break out in cold sweat.

Felix could hear his heart beat loud and clear in his ears as he watched the two men unlock the jail door. He braced himself, ready to attack and as the first guy entered the closed space, chaos broke. The guy reached for Jisung but Felix was faster as he lurched forward and clawed at the man's arm. Before he do anything else, a hard blow to his head made him fly sideways, his vision swimming. The bald guy had his bat raised with fresh blood dripping down its length. Distantly he heard Jisung's shouts and then he was being picked up as the bald guy slammed him against the wall.

Groaning in pain Felix looked past the bald guy and watched as Jisung struggled against the vice like hold of the second guy who had grabbed Jisung by his throat and was holding him in the air. Adrenaline kicked in as Felix head butted the bald guy causing the man to yell and drop him. Not wasting a second, even when his world completely tipped over, Felix ran for the other guy and rammed straight into him.

Coughing up blood Felix barely got to his knees before there was a hand clutching his hair and he was harshly slapped. There was an insistent ringing in his ears as he wheezed and looked up, watching Jisung land a punch to one of the guys. That's when he also saw the bloodied bat raised in the air, aimed right for his head and for a second he closed his eyes, giving in. But then someome's voice or rather Changbin's voice telling him to never give up pierced past the haze in his head and he used whatever strength he had in himself to kick his leg out.

The bald guy staggered a little, his bat missing Felix's head by merely inches but then the man regained his footing and it was finally the end for Felix as he choked on a sob. A loud crash sounded somewhere and it made the two alpha males stop whatever they were doing as they looked away from the beaten up boys.

After moment of deadly silence they heard it, growling. It was so loud and fear instilling that even Felix whimpered in submission until he inhaled the scent of pine trees and rain, penetrating past the repulsive scents of the two alphas. Tears slipped down his cheek as Felix shut his eyes tightly and forced down the painful cries. When he opened them again it was to find the satisfying looks of terror on the faces of the two males. With his fading vision he couldn't exactly make out what the two saw, but the blur of jet black was something he recognized better than himself.

He watched in fascination as the wolf ripped the bald guy's head off in one swift motion, it was a much faster death than what Felix would've wanted for that asshole. Then the wolf turned to the other guy but before he could attack, the guy pressed a knife against Jisung's neck who was worryingly limp in the man's hold. The wolf growled threateningly but then something whizzed by at an insane speed and the man was thrown against the wall with such force that the sound of his bones cracking resonated throughout the room.

Minho didn't waste a second as he let out a blood curdling scream and started clawing the man's dead body, spraying chunks of flesh and blood everywhere.

Instantly Changbin shifted back to his human form, checking on Felix with worried eyes and an anguished expression. Felix could barely move but he choked out a tiny, "J-Jisun-"

Changbin understood him nonetheless as he turned away from his mate to try and calm down a murderous Minho so that they could get the two boys back home. After a few more punches which broke whatever was left of the man's facial bones, Minho finally backed away and kneeled down besides Jisung's still form. If anyone asked Minho about the tears in his eyes, he would deny them or maybe even rip the person's throat for saying something so ridiculous but at that moment all he could think about was Jisung's pale face and his cold placcid body.

Minho carried Jisung with as much care as he could and almost whined at the lack of response from the younger but no one commented on it, not when Changbin was barely holding himself back from crying as he carried Felix's unconscious and bloodied body with gentleness.

Chan was instantly onto them as soon as they were close to home but when he made to help either of the guys, they both stubbornly held onto their dear ones more tighter, leaving Chan no other option other than to rush back home as he prepared cloths, bandages and medicine. Seungmin was by his side as he ran to bring water. Hyunjin had been sent out as soon as Chan had sniffed the scent of blood in the air and Jeongin had gone with the other too.

Changbin was trembling uncontrolabbly as he placed Felix on the couch, fortunately the boy's healing abilities had started to work but it still wasn't enough as Seungmin started to inspect the wounds and bruises littered almost everywhere especially his head injury.

"Minho put Jisung down so I can treat him." Chan tried to plead with the ashen looking vampire who stood there holding tightly onto Jisung but no matter what he said, the other refused to let go. Noticing the dangerous amout of blood that Jisung was losing, Chan lost it as he punched Minho across his face as he shouted, "You're killing him!"

That seemed to do that trick as Minho finally blinked at him before taking a look at Jisung. Gently laying the boy over the bed Minho crouched down and intertwined his fingers with the younger's. "I won't leave."

Chan wasn't going to ask something so impossible from the other either. Getting into professional mode, Chan ripped Jisung's shirt off but couldn't help let out the growl of anger as he came across purple swollen skin and bloodied gashes. He took one last glance at Minho, "You sure?"

There was the barest of nod in response as Chan set out to treat the horribly wounded boy with his dead heart aching in his chest and mind reeling with red hot anger.

After doing as much as he could Chan pulled the duvet over a now asleep Jisung careful of the drip attached to his hand.

"Minho we all need to discuss what happened. Felix is conscious now plus we've got one of those bastards to question too."

Minho hadn't moved from his place on the floor as he barely kept himself from losing his mind but the mention of one of the fuckers who had done this to his Jisung brought back his spirit as he let go of the younger's hand. Leaning down he pressed a light kiss on the boy's forehead before following Chan to the living room.

While they'd been busy with patching up the two boys, Hyunjin and Jeongin had gone back to the place where they had found the third asshole just as Changbin had left him, tied upside down from the ceiling. If it were Minho he'd have sucked the fucker dry even if it gave him diarrhea for weeks but Changbin still had some of his sanity intact which was why he left one scumbag alive to bring back and question.

But before that, they all settled around Felix who was snuggled against Changbin and looked much better than when they had found him. Chan settled down on the other side of the younger as he opened his arms and without a word Felix was pressing his shivering body to the oldest as he sobbed miserably. Whatever happened had shaken the boy badly and it took several minutes before he was able to talk. Changbin was holding onto Felix's right hand not intending to let go anytime soon while Seungmin was by his feet rubbbing soothing circles on his ankle. Minho looked at them only a single word in his mind- family. He felt a sharp tug in his heart, this was what a true family looked like, the bond these people shared ran thicker than blood.

A hand wrapped around Minho's wrist and he was suddenly yanked down as Seungmin mumbled tiredly, "Gimme one of your shoulder."

Grunting in response Minho grumbled, "Go sacrifice someone else for your heavy head brat." But nonetheless he let the younger wolf use him as his pillow which made Chan smile softly.

Once they were all huddled close, Chan turned to Felix. "Is it okay to talk about what happened Lixie?"

Felix knew that it had to be told, sooner or later, so with a shuddering breath he told them about everything leaving bits about him revealing his past and what the alphas said to him. Instead he focused on why they were captured in the first place and how. He told them how he had smelled a rotten smell from the man in the antique shop who had reached for his phone so fast that if it weren't for his eyesight, he'd have missed the movement. That was why he wanted to get away but then they were attacked and the rest.

By the end of it Changbin had pulled Felix back into his arms and was now growling low in his throat. Being his mate he had noticed Felix avoiding a few things but he would wait till they were alone to ask the boy. Right now he only wanted to look after his mate and take care of him, bloodlust could come later.

Chan guided a sleepy Seungmin to the room, while Changbin carried Felix to theirs. Minho sat there in silence for some seconds before the need to check on Jisung got so overwhelming that he almost tore down the door that separated him from the other.

Gazing at the peacefully sleeping face of Jisung did some crazy thing to Minho as he slowly lowered his body onto the bed too. Hesitantly he reached towards the boy, placing his hand over the others chest, feeling his heart thump rhythmically under his palm. Releasing a breath of relief Minho moved closer and tucked the blankets securely around Jisung before settling beside the boy and shutting his eyes as he breathed in Jisung. The fluttering sound of the other's heartbeat lulled him to sleep as he tried to sort out his mixed feelings. He didn't want to care about the boy, he didn't want to form a bond or make him his family, all these things brought nothing but betrayal and pain but the strong feeling that kept pulling him towards Jisung was something different. An emotion he hadn't felt before, it truly scared him, made him want to run far away but no matter how much he tried to cut it off, it only grew deeper. After almost losing Jisung, that feeling seemed to have gotten permanently etched in his chest, carved onto his stone heart and he had no idea how to proceed from here on, what to do and how to do it without hurting the younger. As he finally started falling under the spell of sleep, he promised himself that no matter what he felt towards the younger, he'd never let Jisung go through what he had, the boy deserved only happiness and light and he'd make sure the boy got it.


	7. NOT A CHAP!!  UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter  
> This is a notice, update, announcement whatever.

Change of plans, I'm not taking it down but just taking a break so that I can fix chap 3 - 6...

It was either put it on hiatus and edit all the previous chp, or take it down and fix it so that i can put it back up... And after kind comments from readers I've decided not to take it down... 

Thank u for sticking with such a not well written fic... I'll try my best to patch it up as soon as i can... 

Thank you for reading it💜 honestly.... 


End file.
